Beep Beep
by deercode
Summary: "Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep". Apa itu? Terdengar begitu aneh namun lucu. Apa aku boleh mengangkatnya?. HorrorEXOfic with LuBaek, [sibling in here]. Enjoy it and RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Beep Beep **

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Romance, Siblingship**

**Rated : T****[amanh]**

**Cast : LuhanBaekhyun[sibling], Sehun, Kai, and other**

**Pair : HunHan, Kaibaek.**

**Summary : "Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep". Apa itu? Terdengar begitu aneh namun lucu. Apa aku boleh mengangkatnya?**

**Warning : Genderswitch![forLuBaek] / Typos / Abal / kurangsherhem / KurangNendang / dan lain lain.**

**A/N : first horror fic i made. Sorry if this to bad or you dont like it. Inspiration from SNSD's new title song : Beep Beep. Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Start Here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. **

"**Halo?"**

"**..."**

"**Haloo?"**

"**..."**

"**Hei, siapa ini? Bicaralah!"**

"**..."**

"**Ha–"**

"**Tolong ... Tolong ..."**

"**Siapa ini?! Jangan main-main ya!"**

"**Tolong aku.. Sakit..."**

"**Ck, orang aneh!" **

**.**

**.**

"**Hei ... Kenapa sambungannya kau putus ... ?"**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...

...

..

.

"Kenapa kita harus pindah kesini, Luhan Jie?" tanya seorang gadis manis bersurai coklat terang berumur 16 tahun kepada perempuan yang sedang menutup pintu lemari, Luhan.

"Berhenti mengeluh, Baekhyun. Ini semua perintah Papa," kata Luhan kepada gadis yang juga adik kandungnya itu.

"Tapi, Jie, aku tak suka pada seorang lelaki tua yang tinggal disebelah," ucap Baekhyun kesal. Dia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan kasar.

"Dia tidak baru 38 tahun," ralat Luhan.

"Terserahlah apa sebutannya. Tapi yang pasti aku tak suka padanya!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Wae? Dia terlihat baik, kok. Dia bahkan yang menunjukan dimana apartemen kita, kan,"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak suka padanya Jie, dia menyeramkan," bisik Baekhyun pelan sambil memeluk guling.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan memilih membiarkan adiknya sendiri di kamar.

Dia hendak menuju dapur saat terdengar bel pintu yang berbunyi.

TING TONG

Luhan berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ah, Halo Jonghun-ssi," sapa Luhan saat ternyata tetangga sebelahnya[yang tadi dia dan Baekhyun bicarakan] datang membawa sebuah kotak putih berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Halo Luhan-ssi. Ini, sebagai salam selamat datang karena tinggal disebelahku," Jonghun menyerahkan kotak itu pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Hanya sedikit kue yang tadi kubeli,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dia mempersilahkan Jonghun untuk masuk dan membuatkan teh hangat. Mungkin Jonghun akan sedikit lama disini, pikirnya.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan meletakkan 2 gelas teh hangat diatas meja. Jonghun menggumam terima kasih lalu mengambil salah satunya.

"Mana adikmu itu Luhan? Siapa namanya?" tanya Jonghun menyesap tehnya.

"Baekhyun. Dia sedang menyendiri dikamar,"

"Aku baru bertemu sekali tadi pagi saat kita berpapasan di lift,"

"Ah, biar kupanggilkan sebentar," Luhan beranjak menuju kamar.

Membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu.

"Baekhyun," panggil Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Ayo keluar, tetangga sebelah datang. Tak baik jika kau tak menyapanya,"

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak," ucapnya tegas.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia kan tetangga kita," ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau, Jie. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau saja yang meladeninya," kata Baekhyun dengan nada mengusir.

"Kau tidak sopan," Luhan duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Masa bodoh. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Dia menyeramkan dan aku takut,"

Luhan mendesah kasar. "Yasudahlah," dia menyerah dan segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Maaf, Jonghun-ssi, Baekhyun memang agak pemalu dan tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya,"

"Begitukah?" tanya Jonghun dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf," ucap Luhan lagi lalu kembali duduk.

"Tak apa. Dia manis sekali," gumam Jonghun sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Ne?"

"Tidak. Omong-omong, kenapa kau dan adikmu tinggal diapartemen? Kemana kedua orangtuamu?" tanya Jonghun.

"Orangtua kami baru saja pindah ke China, nenek dari ibu sudah sangat tua dan meminta ibu untuk tinggal menemaninya disana. Kakek sudah meninggal dan anak-anak yang lain tinggal diluar negri yang jauh dari China membuat ibu terpaksa menuruti keinginan nenek dan meninggalkan kami disini,"

"Lalu kenapa kau dan adikmu tidak ikut ke China?"

"Baekhyun baru saja naik kelas 1 SMA dan aku baru diterima di salah satu Universitas. Rasanya sayang jika kami ikut dan meninggalkan pendidikan," kekeh Luhan.

"Oh, kenapa tidak tinggal dirumah lama?" tanya Jonghun lagi.

"Rumah kami jaraknya cukup jauh dari sekolah Baekhyun dan kampusku. Papa memutuskan untuk menjualnya dan membeli apartemen ini,"

Jonghun mengangguk. Setelahnya mereka mengobrol topik lain sampai jarum panjang yang tadinya menunjukan pukul 8 sekarang pindah ke angka 9.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi, sepertinya aku terlalu lama disini," ucap Jonghun.

"Ah, sudah jam 9 malam. Maaf, aku memang suka berbicara banyak pada orang lain,"

Luhan mengantar Jonghun sampai ke pintu depan.

"Apa istrimu tidak akan marah?" tanya Luhan cemas.

Jonghun tertawa. "Aku tidak punya istri. Aku tinggal sendirian disini," tunjuknya pada apartemen disebelah apartemen Luhan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu selamat malam," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat malam. Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun, ya," ucap lelaki itu sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya.

Luhan mengeryit.

Entahlah, dia merasa aneh pada orang itu. Terus menyebut nama Baekhyun, bahkan saat mereka mengobrol, ada saja saat dia menanyakan atau memuji kecantikan Baekhyun. Makanan kesukaan, sekolah dimana, tontonan favorit, dan yang lainnya.

Sampai kekasih Baekhyun pun ditanyakannya.

'**Apa Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih?'**

Luhan langsung menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Jonghun itu orang baik. Tetapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Benarkah begitu?

.

.

.

[Luhan POV]

Luhan mengusap matanya pelan. Kantuk mulai datang saat dia harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Dosen Jung yang begitu banyak.

"Oh, sial,"

**BEEP BEEP**

Aku mengeryit saat mendengar sebuah suara aneh. Kualihkan pandanganku dari layar laptop menelusuri seluk ruangan. Mataku jatuh di sebuah telepon rumah yang berada di atas meja disamping pintu kamar Baekhyun.

**BEEP BEEP**

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat suara itu muncul lagi dan telepon di atas meja sedikit bergetar. Dia berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri meja itu. Sedikit bingung. Luhan tidak ingat mebawa telepon rumahnya kemari waktu pindah-pindah barang, lagipula siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini? Ayolah, ini sudah jam 12 lewat.

**BEEP BEEP**

Luhan tersentak saat telepon itu berbunyi lagi. Dia buru-buru menggapai gagang telepon itu.

"Yobboseyo?"

"..."

"Halo?" ulang Luhan.

"..."

Luhan makin bingung. Telepon ini berbunyi tengah malam dan tidak ada sahutan saat Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Maaf, kalau anda tidak mau berbicara, saya akan–"

"Hhh...hi... hi.."

Wajah Luhan memucat begitu mendengar tawa pelan namun mengerikan dari sebrang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ha–halo?" ucapnya takut-takut.

"Hi.. hi...hihiks.. hiks..."

Luhan makin merinding ketika tawa itu berubah menjadi tangisan.

"Maaf ... kau sia –KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Luhan histeris ketika ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Dia melempar gagang telepon itu sembarang dan berjongkok menutup wajahnya. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Luhan Jie? Kau kenapa?"

Luhan membuka membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara merdu itu memanggilnya khawatir.

"Ba..baekhyun," ucap Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan adiknya yang menatapnya bingung dan cemas. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat dengan badannya yang masih sedikit gemetaran.

"Jie? Ada apa? Kenapa kau ketakutan begini?" tanya Baekhyun mengelus punggung kakaknya lembut.

"Ba.. baekhyun... ta –tadi telepon yang ada diatas meja itu berbunyi dan .. dan ketika aku mengangkatnya malah–"

"Jie? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ma –maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kabel telepon itu bahkan menggantung dan tidak tertancap distop kontak, bagaimana itu bisa berbunyi?"

Ditengoknya lagi telepon diatas meja dan benar, kabelnya bahkan menggantung sampai kelantai.

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi.

Ja –jadi.. tadi itu siapa?

.

.

.

**::TBC::**

**Muehehehehe **

**Author bikin ff horror. Haha, horror. HAHAHA HORROR -_-**

**Ini horror mix mysteri[?]. Entah begitu denger judul lagu baru snsd beep beep dan ngeliat telepon di rumah author, jadi kepikiran beginian.**

**Ini baru chapter pertama dan pendek banget kan ya? Dichap selanjutnya, dijamin lebih panjang deh. **

**Dan Maaf, deh kalo ga seruuu kan ini horror fic author yang pertaamaaa~**

**Author bilangin, deh. **

**Author suka Kaibaek.**

**Dan Author suka liat Luhan sama Baekhyun lagi jalan berdampingan. Serasa liat saudara yang lagi akur-akurnyaa gitu. **

**Haha. Itu alesan kenapa author bikin Luhan Baekhyun jadi sibling disini. **

**Dan untuk Kaibaek kan udah tadi, author suka ama Kaibaek. Suka Bangeeetts. Entah tapi author semakin gila sama kaibaek gara-gara liat moment mereka di 13th Annual Billboard Music Festival. Kai nya itu ngeliat Baekhyun kek.. kek mau.. kek mau... gitu deh.**

**Mati men matiii /slap/**

**Haha, author lebay. Bangets.**

**Yang gasuka Kaibaek juga. Coba deh diliat kalo mereka lagi berdua, pasti dapet feelnya /maksa/ eh.**

**Tapi, author juga suka kok ama ChanBaek. Suka banget malah. **

**Banyak bacot. Sudahlah. Review ya~ pliseeeu. Bbuing Bbuing. **

**/Astagfirullahaladzim-_-/**

**dan hati-hati ya buat yang punya telepon rumah dirumahnya. Ntar jadi parno lho. wkakakak**

**Salam Kecup. Muah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beep Beep **

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Romance, Siblingship**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : LuhanBaekhyun[sibling], Sehun, Kai, and other**

**Pair : HunHan, Kaibaek.**

**Summary : "Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep". Apa itu? terdengar begitu aneh namun lucu. Apa aku boleh mengangkatnya?**

**Warn : genderswitch![forLuBaek] / Typos / Abal / Gaksherhem / KurangNendang / dan lain lain.**

**A/N : first horror fic i made. Sorry if this to bad or you dont like it. Inspiration from SNSD's new title song : Beep Beep. Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Beep Beep**

**.**

...

..

.

"Luhan?"

"Luhaaan?"

"YA! Xi Luhan!"

Luhan terjolak. Dia menatap kesal lelaki berkulit tan didepannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kai!" bentak Luhan kesal. Lelaki itu, Kai mengeryit.

"Hah? Aku kan hanya memanggilmu, salahmu sendiri yang daritadi melamun,"

Luhan mendegus sebal. Diseruputnya cepat sedotan yang menancap dikotak susu bewarna pink.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau melamun," tanya Kai sambil menggigit roti miliknya.

Luhan menatap Kai sebentar lalu kembali mengingat dengan kejadian semalam. Dia masih dengan perasaan penasaran dan takutnya. Kabel telepon yang tak tercolok itu berbunyi, lalu.. lalu suara wanita tertawa dan menangis itu..

"Hai sayang,"

Luhan kembali tersadar saat ada seseorang duduk disampingnya. Memeluk pinggangnya dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum manis kepada lelaki yang baru saja mencium pipinya itu.

"Hai Sehun,"

"Berhenti melakukan itu ketika sedang ada dihadapanku. Itu menjijikan, kalian tau," ucap Kai kesal. Sehun terkekeh.

"Bilang saja kau sedih karena kesayanganmu tidak berada disini dan tidak bisa kau ciam cium seenaknya. Iya, kan?" ejek Sehun.

"Aku bisa bertemu setiap hari dengannya!" bantah Kai.

"Siapa bilang, hah?" tanya Luhan sewot.

"Oh, ayolah Luhan. Kau mulai jahat," ucap Kai.

"Baekhyun itu adikku. Jadi kau harus ijin denganku dulu kalau mau menemuinya,"

Kai merengut. "Tuh kan. Kau jahat,"

"Jangan melakukan itu, kau tidak terlihat lucu sama sekali," kata Sehun.

"Kalian benar-benar jahat!" teriak Kai kesal.

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa. Kai benar-benar lucu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah disekitar pipi saat melihat layar ponsel miliknya.

Xiumin menatap sahabatnya bingung. Menghentikan kegiatan memakan kentang goreng dan merebut ponsel Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ponselku!"

Xiumin tertawa dan berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun. Melihat dengan wajah penasaran layar sentuh yang membuat gadis itu bersemu malu.

**From : Kkamjongie**

**Subject : :*:*:*:***

**Nanti sore aku akan ke apartemen mu, kita kencan~ oke? Jam 4 sore kau harus sudah cantik! Berdandan dan pakai eyelinermu! Mengerti?**

**Saranghae saranghae saranghae~ ;* Aku saaaayaaaaang sekali padamu~ mumumu~**

Xiumin sedikit bergidik saat membaca kalimat terakhir. Kai itu menjijikan. Mata Xiumin mengikuti arah ponsel ketika benda itu terangkat dan akhirnya berpindah tangan.

Xiumin tersenyum jenaka saat melihat Baekhyun yang mendelik marah.

"Hehehe.. habis, kau kelihatan senang sekali," ucap Xiumin tertawa hambar.

"Dasar jahil!" Baekhyun kembali duduk dibangkunya. Xiumin juga kembali ke bangkunya dan melanjutkannya kegiatan makannya.

"Kai menjijikan," katanya.

Baekhyun mendelik lagi. "Dia tidak menjijikan!"

"Iya tidak. Tapi menggelikan!"

"XIUMIN!"

"HAHAHA!"

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Badan ramping mungilnya terbalut rok coklat berlipat pendek seatas paha dipadu kemeja kerah tanpa lengan bewarna cream yang berpita didada dan berenda di sekitar bagian perpotongan bahu dan lengannya.

Wajahnya dipoles bedak tipis dan lipgloss bening dibibir. Matanya terlapisi eyeliner yang pas dan tak begitu tebal membuat bagian itu terlihat semakin indah. Rambut coklat sepanjang punggung dengan sedikit gelombang dibawah dibiarkannya terurai begitu saja.

Oh, Baekhyun kau sangat cantik!

_Dddrrtt Drrtt_

Ponselnya bergetar. "Pasti dari Kai," gumamnya.

**From : Kkamjongie**

**Aku sedang berada didalam perjalanan menuju apartemenmu, sayang. Kau harus sudah ada di depan gedung apartemen ketika aku sampai oke? **

**Saranghae~**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

**To : Kkkamjongie**

**Aku akan berjalan menuju ke depan apartemen sekarang.**

**Nado Saranghae~**

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas kecil. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan memakai sepatunya. [bayangin sepatu yang dipake snsd digee dance version. Yang putih itu, lho. Ih, author suka bangets. Uuu~-_-]

Dia berjalan keluar apartemen dan mengunci pintunya. Tak perlu khawatir, Luhan juga memegang kunci apartemen. Kakaknya sengaja membuat kunci duplikatnya karena kadang Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu daripadanya.

Baekhyun berbalik hendak menuju lift, tapi seketika wajahnya memucat.

"Halo, Baekhyun,"

.

.

.

Kai menghentakkan kepalanya kekanan kiri pelan saat musik bergenre RnB mengalun pelan di pemutar musik mobil sportnya.

Dia senaaaaang sekali. Luhan mengijinkannya mengajak pergi Baekhyun. Kakak kandung kekasihnya itu tak bisa pulang kerumah karena masih ada urusan di kampus. Kai bisa menculik Baekhyun sepuasnya!

"Muehehehe.." dia menyeringai menyeramkan. Diparkirkan mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen Baekhyun.

Remaja beranjak dewasa itu mengeryitkan alis saat tak menemukan Baekhyun. Tadi, saat lampu merah dia yakin mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun untuk sudah ada didepan gedung. Harusnya gadis itu sudah ada di depan gedung daritadi.

Kai sempat menimbang untuk menyusul Baekhyun keatas atau tetap menunggu. Dan pilihan pertama yang ia pilih.

Lelaki tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil masuk kedalam gedung setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu mobil.

Dengan brutal ditekan tombol 5 didalam lift. Entahlah, perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

**TING**

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan Kai buru-buru keluar. Dia membelokkan badannya menuju apartemen nomor 026. Apartemen Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kai membulatkan matanya saat melihat gadis yang dia yakini sebagai kekasihnya itu diapit didinding oleh seorang lelaki berumur 35 tahun keatas. Lelaki itu terlihat menyeringai sambil berusaha meraih bibir Baekhyun dan tangannya yang mengelus paha Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindarinya. Tergambar jelas ekspresinya yang benar-benar ketakutan.

Rahang Kai mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat. Dia berjalan cepat.

Kai meraih bahu namja itu dan menonjok pipinya keras.

**BUGH! BRUK**

"SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU, HAH?!" bentak Kai keras. Dia berniat memukul lagi namun Baekhyun menahan lengannya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Cih," Kai menatap sinis dan tajam pada lelaki itu setelahnya pergi menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju lift.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk.

Kai sedikit mendorong Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil lalu dia ikut masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya keras.

Hening.

Kai belum juga menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobil. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih bentah menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung roknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit. Ingin berbicara, namun wajahnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat Kai mengecup bibirnya cepat dan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik Kai menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dalam. "Dia menciummu?" tanya Kai lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Mata indah itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku takut Kai.." kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkari leher Kai dan memeluknya erat.

"Takut..." ucapnya sambil menangis.

Kai balas memeluk Baekhyun lembut. "Aku disini," bisik Kai lembut.

"Aku takut... takut.."

* * *

.

.

Luhan mendesah.

Tugasnya. Ini tugasnya. Tugas yang kemarin malam ia kerjakan namun belum selesai gara-gara insiden **telepon-berbunyi-tapi-tak-tercolok-stop-kontak**. Dia terlalu memikirkan itu sampai ia lupa meneruskan tugasnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Dosen Jung mengamuk sepanjang siang. Dia membentak Luhan keras hingga terdengar sampai kekelas atas.

Luhan bilang, kan. Guru itu menyeramkan.

Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan dia belum pulang. Dia masih ada di kampus sekarang. Tepatnya dikantin.

"Haaaah.."

**TUK**

"Jangan suka menghela nafas berat seperti itu. Keberuntunganmu akan hilang, lho," kekeh Sehun yang meletakkan 2 gelas kopi hangat dimeja.

"Hahaha.. lucu sekali," ucap Luhan dengan tawa yang dia buat-buat. Dia menyesap kopi yang diberikan Sehun lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertas diatas meja.

"Apa masih banyak?"

"Tidak juga, aku sudah mengerjakan setengahnya tadi malam,"

Sehun berdiri dan duduk disamping Luhan. "Kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Memang kau mengerti?" tanya Luhan. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Namaku berada di lima besar saat ujian penerimaan Universitas,"

"Oh, aku lupa," Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan mata melebar. Terlihat sekali dia sedang mengejek Sehun. Sehun yang gemas langsung mencubit pipi Luhan kencang.

"Appoya!" jerit Luhan menjauhkan pipinya dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis, saking manisnya membuat Luhan bergidik takut. "Sakit, ya? Sini mendekat, biar sakitnya hilang,"

"NO!" teriak Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan dia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil dan merapatkan jaraknya dengan Luhan. Tangan nakalnya merambat memeluk pinggang Luhan. Luhan yang masa bodoh dengan itu tak memperdulikannya. Tapi ia mulai risih saat Sehun mengecupi lehernya yang memang tengah memekai kerah rendah.

"Diam, Sehun," peringat Luhan dengan nada mengancam. Dia menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari lehernya. Sehun tak mengindahkannya, ia kembali menciumi leher mulus kekasihnya.

"Oh-Se-hun-di-am," Ucap Luhan tegas. Dia tak bisa berkonsentrasi, bagaimana tugas ini cepat selesai. Tangannya kembali mendorong kepala Sehun, serta badannya kali ini.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja. Dia mengulangi perbuatannya. Kali ini bahkan dia menggigit-gigiti leher Luhan. Luhan mulai emosi. Dia hendak menoleh dan mengamuk.

"Sehun! Bagaimana aku bi–hmmh!"

Bibir Sehun membungkam bibir tipis Luhan yang hendak mengomel. Tangan kanannya menekan lembut tengkuk Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan lembut.

Walaupun sempat menolak, Luhan akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Sehun saat tangan Sehun mulai mengelus pinggangnya lembut.

Lelaki berstatus kekasih Luhan itu merapatkan jaraknya dengan Luhan sehingga mereka terlihat seperti menempel sekarang. Luhan membuka matanya sedikit dan dia dapat melihat mata Sehun yang tertutup, terlihat sangat menikmati bibir Luhan.

**BEEP BEEP**

Luhan membelalakan kedua matanya. Dia reflek mendorong Sehun.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan menutup kedua telinganya erat.

"Se..sehun.. ada telepon.." ucap Luhan gemetar.

"Hah?" Sehun memasang tampang bingungnya.

**BEEP BEEP**

Luhan semakin menutup kedua telinganya erat. Badannya gemetar hebat.

"Lu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Bunyi itu Sehun! Bunyi telepon itu!" teriak Luhan histeris. Dia memeluk Sehun erat tapi rasanya aneh. Dia merasa memeluk sesuatu yang tidak ada. Luhan membulat takatla tubuh Sehun yang mulai terlihat transparan.

**BEEP BEEP**

"Sehun!" jerit Luhan histeris ketika melihat Sehun menghilang dihadapannya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya.

Sangat sepi. Seingatnya tadi masih ada beberapa orang mahasiswa yang berjalan sambil tertawa dikoridor.

"Sehuuun!" teriak Luhan. Dia berdiri dan berputar mencari Sehun. Dia menangis kencang. "SEHUUUUN!"

"LUHAN!"

Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Nafasnya berantakan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan bola matanya yang terus bergerak brutal.

"Lu? Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Sehun khawatir sambil memegang sisi kiri pipi Luhan. Luhan masih mengontrol nafasnya.

"A–apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Kau menutup matamu saat aku menciummu, kupikir itu biasa, tapi kau tak kunjung membukanya saat aku menyudahi ciuman kita. Dan tubuhmu langsung ambruk. Lalu tiba-tiba kau berteriak memanggil manggil namaku," cerita Sehun.

Luhan menatap sekelilingnya. Masih kantin kampus. Malam, dan dia masih melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang berjalan melewati koridor.

Luhan menangis. Sehun yang terkejut melihat Luhan menangis menjadi panik. Dipeluknya Luhan erat dan lembut.

"Lu, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terus terisak.

* * *

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kai.."

Kai tersenyum saat melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun untuknya. Dielusnya sayang surai coklat Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Sama-sama,"

"Kalau begitu aku ke apartemen ku, ya,"

Belum sampai tangan Baekhyun meraih pintu mobil Kai menahan bahunya.

"Biar aku antar,"

.

.

.

Kai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut saat lift mulai terbuka. Mereka berjalan keluar dan berbelok kearah apartemen Baekhyun.

**CKLEK**

Kai dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan saat pintu disebelah apartemen Baekhyun terbuka. Menampilkan lelaki yang belum pantas disebut tua karena wajahnya yang memang anak muda dengan menggunakan kaos singlet dan celana selutut.

Baekhyun langsung membuang muka dan Kai yang menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Baekhyun," lelaki itu hendak meraih tangan Baekhyun tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Kai.

"Jangan sentuh. Dia milikku," kata Kai dingin.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kai agar menghiraukan lelaki itu dan merogoh tasnya. Mencari kunci apartemen.

"Luhan belum pulang?" tanya Kai pelan saat Baekhyun memasukkan kunci itu kelubang pintu.

"Sepertinya belum. Lihat, masih gelap," jawab Baekhyun saat pintu apartemennya terbuka.

"Luhan bilang kalau dia pulang malam. Aku dimintanya untuk menemanimu sementara, Baekhyun-ah,"

Lelaki tadi sudah ada didepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Tepatnya disamping Kai.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kai dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kai.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya Kai geram.

Tentu saja, lelaki ini yang tadi hampir mencium kekasihnya. Dan sekarang bilang kalau si Luhan menyuruhnya untuk menemani Baekhyun? **Hell**.

"Park Jonghun. Aku yang tinggal disini," tunjuknya pada pintu yang ia buka tadi. "Bisa dibilang tetangga. **'Tetangga dekat yang baik hati'**," lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Benar, kan.. Baekhyunnie?" tanya Jonghun pada Baekhyun yang sedaritadi bersembunyi.

Kai bersumpah melihat laki-laki itu menyeringai tipis.

"Aku yang akan menemaninya. Bukan kau atau siapapun," Kai langsung mendorong Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Orang aneh,"

Setelahnya Kai menutup pintu tanpa melihat lelaki bernama Jonghun itu menyeringai sempurna.

.

.

"Dasar orang gila," maki Kai ketika dirinya sudah duduk disofa ruang tamu. Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan matanya itu. Melihatmu seolah-olah kau itu makanan siap saji,"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baekhyun tertawa sebentar.

"Dia memang aneh, Kai," bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Hah?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa. "Dari aku dan Luhan Jie bertemu untuk pertama kalinya kemarin di lift.. Dia selalu melihatku seperti itu. Tatapan yang.. begitu dalam dan em.. ng..bernafsu mungkin,"

Gadis itu memainkan ujung tali hodie milik Kai.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Luhan Jie bahwa dia menyeramkan dan aku tidak suka. Tapi sepertinya JieJie tidak setuju, dia dekat dan langsung akrab dengan Jonghun dan berkata bahwa dia lelaki yang baik,"

"Aku yang akan bilang pada Luhan kalau begitu," ujar Kai.

"Percuma saja. Luhan Jie pasti akan bilang kalau dia lekaki baik-baik. Selalu seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Bahaya kalau seperti itu! Bisa-bisa kau jatuh padanya dan meninggalkanku!" kata Kai.

"Mwoya?! Aku tak suka bapak-bapak tau!" sangkal Baekhyun kesal.

"Mantanmu?"

"Kau yang pertama bagiku, bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul keras lengan Kai.

"Kukira nanti kau akan berubah haluan,"

"Sialan!"

Dan Kai hanya tertawa-tawa saat Baekhyun yang memukul-mukul badannya.

* * *

.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan-ssi.."

"..."

"Iya, dia lebih memilih ditemani oleh seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan,"

"..."

"Ah, kekasihnya? Kupikir dia orang jahat, makanya aku sedikit takut,"

"..."

"Ah, ya. Baiklah sampai jumpa,"

**PIK**

Sambungan itu terputus. Lelaki dengan paras anak muda itu meletakkan handphonennya asal diatas kasur.

Tangannya terjulur meraih bingkai foto.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang dengan menggunakan dress kuno tersenyum manis menghadap kamera.

Lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu sisi bibirnya. Mengelus perlahan gambar yang terhalang kaca dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau kembali eum? Tapi kenapa kau begitu takut terhadapku?"

"Aku mencintaimu," diciuminya figura itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Dan lagi.. laki-laki bekulit hitam itu mengangguku,"

Seringaian terlukis diwajah tampannya. "Dia harus disingkirkan,"

"Kau tau.." dielusnya pelan foto itu. "**Kau hanya milikku**.."

.

* * *

"Nugu?"

Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Tetangga sebelah apartemen. Aku memintanya untuk menemani Baekhyun sementara karena pulang telat. Tapi sepertinya Jongin ada untuk Baekhyun,"

"Apa dia orang yang baik?" tanya Sehun.

"Siapa? Tetanggaku? Dia baik. Tapi kurasa Baekhyun tak menyukainya,"

"Wae?"

"Entahlah. Dia bilang orang itu menyeramkan. Padahal Jonghun-ssi begitu baik pada kami,"

"Benarkah? Mungkin Baekhyun hanya belum terbiasa saja,"

"Kuharap begitu,"

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dikaca. Ditatapnya pemandangan kota Seoul yang diguyur hujan malam itu. Masih banyak orang yang berjalan dipinggiran kota, yah walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

Gadis cantik itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sehun lembut. Lelaki itu tidak menoleh, fokus pada jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang kesana-kemari.

"A –aku eum.."

Luhan terlihat menimang. Dia ingin sekali bercerita tentang telepon aneh diapartemen barunya pada Sehun.

Ah, mungkin lain kali sajalah.

"Ani.. aku hanya memikirkan apa aku terlihat cocok memakai rok mini atau tidak. Haha," tawa Luhan hambar.

Sehun mengeryitkan alisnya. "Kau tau, kau selalu terlihat cantik menggenakan apapun, Lu,"

Luhan tersenyum senang.

"_**But**_.." Sehun menjeda kata-katanya dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"_**You look more beautiful when you're lying on the bed without your clothes**_," lanjut Sehun dengan sedikit menjilat bibirnya.

Luhan melotot. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"OH SEHUN! MATI KAU!"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"Dasar lelaki kurang ajar," makinya. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam lift dan memencet tombolnya dengan kasar.

Tubuhnya bersender ke dinding lift. Badannya terasa sangat pegal.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Eh?" Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan dress yang sedikit kuno disamping pintu lift.

"Maaf?" Luhan menyentuh bahu gadis itu membuat si pemilik mendongak. Ralat. Sedikit mendongak. Hanya sedikit.

Wajahnya pucat sekali, tapi.. hei! Ini kan–

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Luhan spontan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia menggerakan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang. Tak tau kenapa, tapi Luhan merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Gadis itu menyentuh ujung jari telunjuk Luhan dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar.

**What**? Apa itu? Darah?

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, tetapi tiba-tiba gadis itu berlari cepat.

Luhan yang terkejut reflek mengejar gadis itu.

"Baekhyun-ah! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana, hah?! Ini sudah malam!" teriak Luhan. Dia tidak peduli dengan para tetangga yang sudah telelap akan terganggu atau tidak. Yang penting dia mendapatkan adiknya dulu.

Gadis itu berbelok kearah apartemen Luhan.

"Buat apasih dia keluar malam-malam begini? Pakai dress segala lagi," sungut Luhan ikut berbelok kearah apartemennya.

Tapi seketika dia terhenti. Diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh penjuru apartemen.

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Kosong. Sepi. Dan Hening.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya. Dia berjalan pelan sampai kini berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Dia menghadap kebelakang dan mengedarkan pandangannya lagi keseluruh penjuru koridor.

Tak ada siapun disana.

Luhan mendesah. "Mungkin dia sudah masuk kedalam,"

Luhan meraih knop pintu.

Terkunci.

**DEG**

Bukankah tadi Baekhyun baru saja masuk?

Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding hebat. Dia merogoh isi tas nya dan mengeluarkan kunci apartemen yang selalu ia bawa. Di pasangkannya kunci itu ke lubang pintu. Dibukanya perlahan dan segera masuk kedalam.

Dia berjalan masuk setelah mengunci pintu.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya.

Dia menuju ruang tamu dan terpaku.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas disofa dengan kepala Kai yang berada diatas paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalannya.

"Me..mereka sudah.."

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

**PRAK**

Tas yang dipegangnya terjatuh menimbulkan suara yang cukup menganggu tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut melihat Luhan yang berdiri mematung seperti orang shock.

"Jie? Kau sudah pulang?"

Kai yang merasa bantalnya terguncang ikut membuka mata. Dia menguap sebentar dan mengusap matanya.

"Hai, Xi Luhan," sapanya. Tapi Luhan masih tidak bergeming.

"JieJie?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tertidur Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Eum.. entahlah, mungkin 1 jam yang lalu," jawab Baekhyun.

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Diedarkannya seluruh pandangan hingga jatuh kearah telepon tua disamping kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan membelalak. Jantungnya bekerja makin cepat. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan sekitar lehernya.

" Aa.. a.. a.." Luhan tergagap.

Gadis itu. Gadis di samping lift tadi. Berdiri sambil memegang gagang telepon dan menatap kearahnya. Tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya yang terolesi darah hingga menetes kelantai. Luhan melihat jelas kalau bola mata gadis itu berlawanan arah.

Luhan merasakan pening yang luar biasa.

"Lu? Kau kenapa– LUHAN!"

Luhan merasakan gelap setelah sebelumnya mendengar suara Baekhyun dan Kai yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

**::TBC::**

**.**

**.**

**Hai.**

**Author minta maaaaaaaf bangets. Soalnya dichapter sebelumnya itu banyak kesalahan. **

**Makasih banget buat **0312luLuEXOticS** yang ngingetin itu Jungho apa Jonghun. Karena kamu bilang begitu author jadi baca ulang lagi ceritanya dan serius itu typo banyak. /**muehehe**/**

**Jonghun ya bukan Jungho. [**mungkin ini karena tangan author keseleo** /SEPIK/] **

**Tapi kalo yang bagian Luhan itu [kalo yang nyadar itu juga salah ketik], author baru liat. Beneran dah, author udah baca berulang-ulang dibagian itu[ampe mèlèk malah] dan sama sekali ganyadar. Aneh sih ya. Entah, bukannya nakutin, ya. Tapi author sendiri merinding. /**sukagituahauthor**-_-/**

**Apa mata author minus nya nambah ya? /-,,-/**

**Hh.. jangan dipikirkan. Enjoy aja. Ini Cuma cerita fiksi kok. Muehehehe**

**Yang bagian satu udah author perbaiki. Gaenak soalnya kalo salahnya jelas begitu wkwkwk.**

**Tapi maaf ya kalo masih ada typo dikit. Author bukan orang sempurna yang bisa ngetik tanpa kesalahn /eak/**

**Thanks to : **

Zie, Astri407, widyaokta, cho, mitatitu, chyshinji0204, Love Couple, 0312luLuEXOticS, , MeelMeel Aideen, ohristi95, fadillaShiners and silent reader tercintah.

Muah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beep Beep **

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Romance, Siblingship**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : LuhanBaekhyun[sibling], Sehun, Kai, and other**

**Pair : HunHan, Kaibaek.**

**Summary : "Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep". Apa itu? terdengar begitu aneh namun lucu. Apa aku boleh mengangkatnya?**

**Warn : genderswitch![forLuBaek] / Typos / Abal / Gaksherhem / KurangNendang / dan lain lain.**

**A/N : first horror fic i made. Sorry if this to bad or you dont like it. Inspiration from SNSD's new title song : Beep Beep. Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Beep Beep **

...

..

.

Luhan membuka matanya pelan.

"Ngh.."

Dia memegangi kepalanya yang agak pening. Pandangannya juga masih memburam.

Dia mengucek matanya pelan sampai penglihatannya jelas kembali.

Setelahnya mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah.

"Dimana ini?"

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kemana Baekhyun dan Kai?" tanyanya saat disadar bahwa sofa adalah tempatnya pertama kali sadar tadi. Dan tidak ada Kai dan Baekhyun disampingnya.

Luhan mengeryit saat melihat lampu ruangan yang redup. Masa baru kemarin dipasang, lampu ini sudah mau mati? Pikirnya.

Hidungnya bergerak tak nyaman saat bau tak sedap menyapa. Luhan buru-buru menutupnya saat bau itu kian tercium dan rasanya sangat busuk.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata Luhan membulat takat dilihatnya mayat seseorang yang berbujur kaku disamping kamar Baekhyun.

Menggunakan dress kuno bewarna coklat kumuh dengan kaos kaki setumit yang terciprat darah.

Dadanya berdegup kencang. Kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan mendekati wanita itu. Luhan menaikkan satu tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Mencegah mual yang datang ketika kakinya menginjak darah yang tergenang disekitar mayat itu. Belum lagi melihat perut wanita itu tertusuk pisau hingga menancap sampai gagangnya.

Tangan mungilnya diarahkan kedagu wanita itu. Sedikit bergetar karena menahan rasa takut.

Diangkatnya perlahan wajah tertutup rambut itu.

**TUK. BRUK **

Luhan terkejut membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh terduduk kebelakang. Nafasnya tercekat dan tubunya bergetar hebat.

"Ba—baekhyun.."

..

"Jie! Jiejie!"

Luhan membuka kedua matanya kejut. Dadanya naik turun, peluh berlomba-lomba mengaliri pelipis dan lehernya.

Luhan langsung bangun duduk dikasur membuat selimut yang dipasang melorot sampai ke pinggulnya.

"Jie, akhirnya kau sadar,"

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang memandangnya lega.

**CKLEK**

"Kai,"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kai menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Luhan. Luhan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau pingsan," jawab Kai singkat.

Luhan menatap Kai.

"Aku juga gak tau kenapa kamu pingsan. Jangan tatap aku,"

Baekhyun menyela. "Kau pingsan tiba-tiba, Jie. Saat kau baru saja pulang dan menanyakan aku tidur jam berapa,"

Ah, Luhan ingat. Dia bertemu seorang wanita di samping pintu lift, mengejarnya karena ia kira itu Baekhyun. Lalu ia masuk keapartemen dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan Kai. Pingsan karena melihat wanita didekat telepon yang begitu menyeramkan dan memimpikan Baekhyun yang—

"Akh," Luhan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Jie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Luhan menggeleng pelan. Dia mengusap air asin yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku—"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh kasih dan terlihat tak ingin kehilangan.

"—baik baik saja, sayang,"

Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa sangat sedih. Dia menangis dan memeluk kakaknya erat.

Kai tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun sebentar.

"Kau tau, dia sangat khawatir dan langsung menangis,"

"Benarkah?"

Kai mengangguk. Luhan mengelus kepala dan bahu adiknya lembut.

"Aku tak apa. Berhentilah menangis, Baekhyun,"

Dirasakannya kepala Baekhyun yang mengangguk-angguk didadanya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Anak pintar,"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menaikkan selimut Luhan sampai kedada ketika kakak perempuannya itu sudah tertidur lelap.

"Aku pulang, ya,"

Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan tatapan anak anjingnya. "Kenapa tidak menginap?"

"Ini sudah malam, lho," tambah Baekhyun

Kai melirik arlojinya, **11.45.**

Kai tampak menimbang.

"Tidak, ah. Aku takut diamuk masa eomma,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengalah. Dia mengantar Kai ke pintu depan.

"Langsung pulang. Jangan nyangkut kemana-mana,"

Kai tertawa. Tangannya mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan menimbulkan decakan sebal serta tepisan kasar dari si pemilik rambut.

"Iya. Iya. Tenang saja," Kai memakai sepatunya dan membetulkan tata letak hodienya.

"Aku pulang, ya,"

Belum sempat Kai membuka kenop pintu, tangan kanannya disentuh Baekhyun.

**CUP**

Kai terbelalak sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk. Sedalam-dalamnya.

"Su—sudah! Pulang sana!" usir Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kai tertawa geli.

"Manisnya,"

Baekhyun semakin malu. Wajahnya memerah semu sampai ketelinga. Gadis itu membuka pintu dan mendorong Kai keluar lalu menutup pintu cepat.

"Pulang sana!"

Kai makin geli. "Baiklah. Selamat malam. Saranghae Kim Baekhyun~!"

"Y—YA!"

.

.

.

Kai berjalan sambil bersiul pelan. Bibirnya terus terangkat, tersenyum-senyum gak jelas.

Kai tertawa tapi ia hentikan kala mengingat ini hampir tengah malam. Dia berbelok arah menuju lift. Kai memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai bawah. Tubuhnya ia senderkan kedinding lift.

"WA!" dia berteriak kaget ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh suatu benda dingin. Sangat dingin.

Dia mengusap tangannya dan menoleh kesamping. Sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan wanita dengan dress selutut bewarna coklat yang sangat kumuh dan hei! Dia hanya memakai kaos kaki setumit? Yang benar saja. Di malam sedingin ini?

Kai lebih memilih tak menghiraukan wanita disampingnya itu dan menatap lurus pintu lift.

"...hati-hati..."

Kai menoleh lagi. "Maaf?"

"..hati.. hati... hhihihi.."

Kai membelalak. Wanita tadi.. tertawa?

"Maaf, kenapa ka—"

**TING**

Pintu lift terbuka dan perempuan itu berlari keluar.

"He —hei!" panggil Kai. Wanita itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Kai dengan senyum lebarnya.

Mata Kai melotot. "Baekhyun?!"

Kakinya maju dan tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pundak wanita ––yang dianggapnya Baekhyun itu—.

"Sedang apa kau— Astaga!" Kai segera menarik tangannya saat pintu lift tertutup cepat.

Kai menatap tangannya. Hampir saja.

Lift kembali berjalan dan terbuka begitu sampai lantai 1.

"_**...hati-hati..."**_

Kai melihat tangannya lagi. "Apa maksudnya?"

Tubuh Kai bergidik ketika dia merasa ada yang mengawasinya dari belakang. Kepalanya menoleh dan hanya menemukan kegelapan di koridor apartemen yang sepi.

"Hiiiiy!" kakinya berlari cepat meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun.

Dari balik dinding apartemen seorang wanita berdiri. Menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu. Namun sedetik kemudian terganti dengan muka hancurnya.

"**Hi..hihih..hihiihh.."**

.

.

.

"Luhan Sehun Luhan Sehun!"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh saat mendengar Kai yang memanggil mereka begitu norak.

"Apa Kim Jongin?" tanya Luhan malas.

Kai merendahkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi lutut. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengelurakan hembusan nafas yang tak teratur.

Kai berdiri tegap kembali sambil memegangi dadanya. "Kalian jalannya cepet banget!"

"Kamu kali yang lelet,"

Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk pintu utama Seoul University.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan! Kau tak akan mempercayai ini! Tapi percayalah kau akan terkejut!"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku melihat hantu!"

Luhan berhenti berjalan. "Apa?"

"Aku melihat hantu," ulang Kai. "Hantu wanita menggunakan dress selutut bewarna coklat dan kaos kaki setumit. Dan dan kalian tidak akan percaya ini!"

Luhan menatap Kai lekat.

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Baekhyun!"

Luhan melotot. Sehun malah tertawa.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Kai!" tawa Sehun. Kai mendelik. "Aku serius. Hantu itu begitu jelas!"

"Dimana kau melihatnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Di lift saat pulang dari rumahmu. Itu tengah malam. Mustahil kan ada cewek yang keliaran tengah malem, gapake alas kaki lagi!"

Luhan diam. Wanita menggunakan dress coklat tanpa pakai alas kaki? Lalu mirip Baekhyun? Jangan-jangan Kai juga–

"Xi Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh saat melihat wanita muda tersenyum padanya dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya. Luhan balas tersenyum.

"Bisa bantu saya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku duluan, ya," pamit Luhan pada Sehun dan Kai.

Kai mendesah kecewa. Padahal dia berniat bercerita lebih panjang lagi dengan Luhan.

Luhan mencium pipi Sehun dan menonjok lengan Kai sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuju dosen muda itu.

"Sialan. Kubalas kau nanti, rusa jelek!" maki Kai sambil mengusap lengannya.

"Kai, soal hantu itu—"

"Ah iya! Kau tau! Dia juga bilang hati-hati padaku! Setelah itu keluar dan tersenyum lebar," cerita Kai. "Seperti ini!" tambah Kai sambil mempraktekkan senyum menakutkan wanita semalam.

Sehun tertawa. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang seperti telah masuk pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyuuuuuuuun! Aku senang sekaliiii!"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya. "Tak usah berteriak, Xiumin!"

"Tapi Baekhyun! Yaampun! Ini! Coba lihat ini! Chen mengirimiku ajakan kencan! Kyaaa!"

"Lagi?"

Xiumin mengangguk semangat. Dia loncat-loncat sambil menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Ya tuhan, Xiuminnie! Itu hanya ajakan kencan biasa, kan? Sudah keberapa kali coba,"

"Tapi—tapi aku gugup, Baekhyun. Astaga astaga astaga!" teriak Xiumin heboh. Dia membuka surat dengan kertas bewarna pink berlatar boneka beruang lucu. Membacanya cepat dan mulai bertingkah aneh.

"Kau pikir apa baju yang cocok untuk nanti sore? Apakah pink? Tapi kalau hujan sepertinya akan jelek! Bagaimana kalau orange? Ah tidak! Hitam? Astaga aku akan terlihat suram! Putih! Terlihat kotor nanti! Lalu bla bla bla.."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya bergerak mencomoti udang goreng kecil menu makan siang hari ini. Dia mencibir malas ketika mendengar suara Xiumin yang kembali berteriak-teriak. Pandangannya ditorehkan kearah atap gedung sebelah timur kelasnya.

Mata Baekhyun menyipit ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berada di pagar pembatas. Anehnya, gadis itu memakai dress bukan baju sekolah.

Wajahnya tak tampak karena rambut panjang yang menutupi hingga keleher. Tapi rambutnya cukup indah.

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah pergerakan gadis itu. Kakinya yang terangkat kepagar pembatas dan—

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak.

"ASTAGA!"

"Ya! Mau kemana kau baek?!" teriak Xiumin. Dia berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba keluar kelas.

.

.

"Baekhyun! Haah.. Haah.. kenapa kau berlari Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menatap shock tanah kosong didepannya. Tidak ada gadis, darah atau semacamnya seperti dipikiran Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Hei!" Xiumin memukul kesal bahu Baekhyun.

"Tadi disini ada yang lompat dari atas,"

"Haaaa?"

"Benar, Xiumin! Tadi ada gadis dengan dress coklat meloncat dari atap—"

"Kau bercanda? Dress? Yang benar saja, Baek. Tidak ada murid yang diperbolehkan masuk tanpa menggunakan seragam," sela Xiumin.

"—sekolah.." Baekhyun diam.

Dia lihat benar, kok. Matanya masih normal dan belum terkena minus. Dan itu sangat jelas.

Tapi benar kata Xiumin, tidak ada murid yang boleh masuk kesekolah tanpa menggunakan seragam.

"Tapi Xiumin, aku benar-benar melihatnya.." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Hanya halusinasi disiang hari mungkin," tanggap Xiumin gampang. Gadis itu berbalik, hendak kembali kekelas.

"Itu jelas! Sangat jelas!" tegas Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Jangan suka mengarang yang tidak-tidak, nanti kau gila," ledek Xiumin. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berpikir keras.

Tadi siapa? Kenapa loncat? Tidak pakai seragam? Mungkin pembantu sekolah? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?

Tapi, benar kata Xiumin. Mungkin ini halusinasi. Bukti, tak ada apa-apa disini. Padahal Baekhyun yakin kalau jatuh kemungkinan besar jatuh tepat ditempatnya berdiri.

Tapi—

Tak ada apa-apa disini. Kosong.

"Hh.. Mungkin benar. Halusinasi," gumam Baekhyun. Dia beranjak pergi menyusul Xiumin yang berjalan belum jauh darinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kai mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat keributan didepan gerbang kampus.

—"Aduh manisnya,"

—"Anak smp ya?"

—"Astaga mungil sekali,"

—"Menunggu siapa cantik?"

Kai berjalan cepat dan memaksa badannya mendesak sekumpulan anak lelaki dan sebagian anak perempuan yang sedang berumbuk. Berniat melihat apa objek yang diributkan.

"Lho, Baek—hyun?"

"Ah, oppa!"

Objek itu kini berlari kearah Kai dan memeluknya.

"Jongin, dia pacarmu?"

"Asyiknya,"

"Aku iri~"

Kai hanya tersenyum canggung kepada teman-temannya dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng imut. "Aku sudah pulang,"

"Lalu kau ngapain disini?"

"Aku mau ajak oppa jalan-jalan. Aku sedikit bosan," ucap Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sedikit menggembungkannya.

Kai menatapnya Baekhyun lekat. Seperti ada yang.. berbeda.

"Oppa tidak mau, ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia menatap Kai dengan pandangan memelasnya.

"A—aniya! Aku mau kok! Ayo!"

Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Setelah itu mereka pergi dari kampus.

.

.

.

Kai menatap lekat Baekhyun yang sedang asyik bermain lempar basket. Mereka ada di area tempat bermain di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan.

"Oppa! Ayo bermain!" ajak Baekhyun.

Kai menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, ah. Kau saja,"

Kai berjalan menuju mesin minuman. Mengambil softdrink dan menegakknya. Mendesah lega karena hausnya terobati.

"Untuk apa dia pakai dress disiang bolong begini?" bisik Kai memperhatikan Baekhyun lagi. Ah tunggu, sepertinya Kai ingat sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Dress coklat itu seperti yang—

"Oppa! Aku lapaar!" rengek Baekhyun yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Kai. Kai tersentak dan berdiri normal.

"Ah, ayo kalau begitu," Kai bermaksud menggandeng tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menolak. "Aku ingin jalan sendiri,"

Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Kita makan disana, bagaimana?" tanya Kai sambil menunjuk salah satu restoran bergaya Eropa klasik. Baekhyun menggangguk manis.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Aku ikuti oppa saja,"

Kai mengangguk. Dia terlihat sedang berbicara pada pelayan. Tak lama pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

Kai menopang dagunya di sebelah tangan. Matanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain-main dengan bunga dalam vas.

Ada yang banyak hal ganjil disini menurutnya. Pertama, Baekhyun tak terlihat manis hari ini. Kedua, Baekhyun tidak terlihat bersinar seperti biasanya. Ketiga, gaya berpakaian Baekhyun cukup aneh disiang hari seperti ini (karena Kai tau, kekasihnya cukup fashionable). Keempat, dia datang dengan sendirinya ke kampus Kai dan mengajaknya pergi duluan. Dan terakhir, Baekhyun memanggilnya oppa.

Maksud Kai itu—ck ayolah. Kalian tau Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah mau memanggil Kai dengan tambahan 'Oppa'. Menurut Baekhyun, itu err—aneh.

Kai memijat pelipisnya. Hal-hal tersebut cukup membuat Kai berpikir keras dan berusaha menuju ke arah positif. Seperti yah.. Baekhyun memang sengaja mungkin atau semacamnya.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?"

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai memegang megang bunga kembali.

"Baekhyun, boleh aku bertanya?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku—oppa?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun diam. "Maksudku, hmm..yah.. aku tau kau tak begitu suka ketika kusuruh memanggilku oppa. Tapi sekarang malah.. ah—sudahlah lupakan, aku hanya merasa—"

"Memang biasanya aku memanggilmu apa?"

Kai mengeryit. "Hah? Kau.."

"Ani—aniya! Aku hanya.. hanya ingin memanggilmu begitu saja. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Boleh! Sangat boleh! Maaf, aku hanya merasa tidak terbiasa," ucap Kai cepat.

Setelah Kai berbicara seperti itu, pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara saat makan. Entah tak ada topik atau mungkin Kai merasa canggung soal pertanyaannya tadi.

Kai menelan suapan terakhirnya dan mengelap mulutnya. Setelahnya Kai meminum minumannya sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memotong daging panggang menggunakan pisau dan garpu.

Dan apa itu? Tangannya tampak bergetar. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Perlu kubantu?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ditekannya kuat pisau dan langsung menariknya vertikal.

Kai tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku mau pulang," ucap Baekhyun saat sudah menghambiskan steaknya.

"Wae? Masih jam 5 sore. Luhan pasti belum pulang," balas Kai sambil melihat arloji yang melingkar ditangannya. "Tidakkah terlalu cepat?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang. Sekarang,"

"Apa kau marah dengan pertanyaanku tadi?" tanya Kai. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Sedikit terkejut saat merasakan permukaan tangan itu begitu kasar dan dingin. Rasanya tadi tangan itu tidak seperti itu.

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya cepat dan menyembunyikannya dibawah meja lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak, aku tidak marah! Aku hanya ingin pulang saja, aku capek,"

Kai hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari sembari tangannya menggenggam payung dan membuka pintu mobil satunya. Baekhyun keluar dan Kai langsung merangkul bahu Baekhyun menuju kedalam apartemen.

Suara hujan semakin deras saat mereka sudah ada didalam apartemen.

"Kau kebasahan tidak?" tanya Kai sambil melipat payungnya.

Baekhyun malah menunduk dan hanya menggeleng kecil. Padahal bajunya sedikit basah dibagian kiri.

"Baekhyun?" tangan Kai terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi gadisnya. Tapi dengan kasar Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan itu kasar.

Kai terkejut sungguh. "Baekhyun kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Kakinya melangkah memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka. Kai mengikutinya masuk dan berdiri disampingnya bingung. Kai menekan tombol begitu pintu lift tertutup.

Mereka terus diam selama lift berjalan menuju lantai 5.

**TING**

Lift terhenti dan pintunya terbuka perlahan.

"Lho? Kai?"

Mata Kai membulat.

"Baekhyun?!" tanyanya tak percaya. Kai menengok ke sampingnya. Kosong. Sekelilingnya. Kosong. Hanya ia sendiri dan Baekhyun sudah ada dihadapannya. Bukannya tadi masih didalam lift bersamanya?

"Kau..kenapa ada disini?" tanya Kai.

"Hah? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kan? Aku mau belanja karena kulihat dikulkas tak ada apa-apa. Luhan Jie juga bilang dia main kerumah Sehun. Jadi mungkin pulang malam," jelas Baekhyun.

"A—apa? Bukannya tadi kau pergi denganku dan—dan.." Kai terhenti saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. **Hotpants** putih, kaos putih tipis dan **varsity**. Tak lupa tangannya yang menggenggam payung bewarna hitam.

Ini bukan pakaian Baekhyun yang tadi di lift dan bersamanya!

"Jalan-jalan? Kau ngelantur? Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Xiumin,"

Kai beku. Dia diam. Dia shock.

"Kai? Wajahmu pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Tangannya mengelus pipi Kai. Jari lentiknya mengusap sekitar pelipis Kai yang mengeluarkan keringat.

Tangannnya halus dan hangat. Kai menggenggam tangan itu erat.

Kai merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. "Baekhyun, aku.. merasa tidak dalam keadaan baik,"

Baekhyun jadi panik. "Benarkah? Aduh.. Kalau begitu, ayo keapartemenku saja. Cepat," Baekhyun menarik tangan Kai meninggalkan lift.

Meninggalkan wanita yang sedang memandang mereka disamping pintu lift.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan sedang berada dirumah Sehun sekarang.

"Jangan ganggu Sehun!" bentak Luhan saat Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. Tangannya mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh, bahkan sampai hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

Sehun merengut.

Luhan kembali serius dengan film **action** didepannya. Sesekali memakan popcorn yang disediakan Sehun.

Sehun melirik meja disamping sofa. Menyeringai saat melihat kemoceng yang diletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Diambilnya dan dicabut salah satu bulu kemoceng.

Sehun terkikik pelan. Laki-laki itu mendekat pada Luhan perlahan dan menggelitik permukaan kulit pipi Luhan.

Luhan tidak merespon.

'Mungkin kurang,' pikir Sehun. Bulu ditangannya menyentuh lebih dekat kulit permukaan wajah Luhan. Mengelusnya pelan dari wajah ke leher.

"Sehunnie, geli," protes Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan dan semakin menggelitiki Luhan.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun dengan wajah marah. "Berhenti!"

Sehun meneguk salivanya kasar. Dia bersiap kabur tapi tangan Luhan sudah ada di kedua pipinya dan menariknya kearah berlawanan.

"Dasar pengaaang..gguu!" ucap Luhan gemas. Tangannya mencubiti pipi Sehun.

"Ammfhuun Hhuhaaan," pinta Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan dari kedua pipinya.

Luhan tidak peduli. Dia semakin gemas menarik kedua sisi Sehun. "Rasakan!"

**SREEEET**

Luhan berhenti. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya kearah perbatasan ruang tivi dan dapur.

Sehun bersorak senang dan langsug menjauh dari Luhan. Dia mengelus pipinya pelan dan mendengus.

"Kau ja—"

"Apa ada orang lain yang tinggal di apartemenmu Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan. Matanya masih menatap lurus kearah dapur.

"Hah? Tidak. Aku tinggal sendirian, kok. Soalnya lebih enak sendiri," jawab Sehun.

"Tapi tadi aku.."

Luhan menggeleng. Dia lalu berdiri. "Aku mau pulang,"

Luhan menarik tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu apartemen Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut mendapati perubuhan sikap Luhan. Dia segera meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Dia berlari mengejar Luhan yang telah keluar apartemen.

"Luhan! Wae? Ya! Tunggu aku!"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang hendak menekan tombol lift.

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya Sehun. Luhan menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

Sehun menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ini,"

Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air hangat pada Kai.

"Kok hangat?" tanya Kai pelan. Ia sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sekarang. Dia masih merasa pening dengan kejadian.. yaah tadi.

"Kata Luhan Jie, air hangat baik untuk orang yang sedang sakit,"

Kai mengangkat bahu dan meminum air itu perlahan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud dengan aku jalan-jalan denganmu tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kai meletakkan gelasnya dimeja lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Ceritakan tidak yah. Batin Kai.

Dia berpikir sembari menatap Baekhyun. Tapi lama-lama ia malah asyik menikmati kecantikan kekasihnya.

"Kai?" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka Kai.

"Kau jadi cantik lagi, Baek," gumam Kai.

"Hah?"

Kai mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"K—Kai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan diri dan mendorong dada Kai. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Kau wangi sekali, habis mandi ya?" tanya Kai sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun.

"Kai! Astaga apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Baekhyun dan mendorong Kai sekuat tenaga.

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukulnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengambil **varsity** yang ia sampirkan di pegangan sofa dan memakainya.

"Kau berbahaya, Kai,"

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku hanya merasa ada yang berbeda tadi. Kau terlihat sangat cantik,"

"Hah? Aku bahkan belum mandi jika kau mau tau," ucap Baekhyun sebal.

"Tapi kau yang tadi dan sekarang itu—"

"Apa? Yang tadi? Maksudmu apa?" sela Baekhyun.

Kai diam. Sial, dia kelepasan.

"Bukan! Bukan apa-apa, haha.. HAHA,"

Baekhyun menyipit. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" ucapnya garang.

"Tidak! Tidak ada apapun! Percayalah!" kata Kai.

"Mukamu tak bisa dipercaya tau!" balas Baekhyun kesal. Kai merengut menggumam sialan.

"Ayo beritau!" paksa Baekhyun menggoyangkan lengan Kai keras.

"Apasih?! Beritau apa? Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun!" bantah Kai.

"Bohong! Ekspresimu itu mengatakannya tau!" kekeuh Baekhyun.

Kai mendengus kesal kala Baekhyun yang tak mau berhenti memaksanya. Tangannya menyergap tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke pinggir sofa.

**BRUGH**

Kai menindihnya dengan kaki mengangkang mengapit kedua kaki Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"YA! LEPASKAN!"

"TIDAK SEBELUM KAU DIAM!"

"LEPASKAN AAAKUUUUU!"

"KUBILANG DIAM. BARU KULEPAS!"

"LEPAS—"

"ASTAGA! KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA?!"

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan keluar mobil Sehun. Sedikit berlari karena hujan masih mengguyur sedaritadi. Walaupun sekarang hanya rintik-rintik saja.

"Tunggu Luhannie, aku ikut," ucap Sehun. Dia mengejar Luhan setelah mengamankan pintu mobil.

"Kau masih marah, ya?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang diam saja ketika didalam lift.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Tidak, kok. Memang siapa yang bilang kalau aku marah?"

"Tapi tadi kau tiba-tiba minta pulang,"

"Ah, itu.." Luhan diam. Pintu lift terbuka dan Luhan bergegas keluar menuju apartemennya.

"Luhan!" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku.. lelah, Sehunnie,"

Sehun jadi tak tega ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu kelelahan. Dielusnya sayang rambut Luhan.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu,"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia segera berjalan (bersama Sehun tentu) menuju apartemennya.

Dia langsung membuka pintu.

Tidak dikunci, mungkin Baekhyun baru pulang.

**BRUGH**

Luhan dan Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng tak tau. Dia buru-buru melepaskan alas kakinya dan berlari kedalam.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang ter—"

Mata Luhan melebar hampir keluar saking terkejutnya.

"ASTAGA! KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA?!"

.

.

Luhan memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sedangkan Sehun memijat kedua bahunya dan tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun dan Kai yang menunduk.

"Jadi, maksud posisi kalian yang tadi itu apa?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng cepat. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Jie!"

Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kau tau Jongin, Baekhyun masih berusia 16 tahun,"

Kai mengangguk.

"Dan kau tau, kau terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang sedang memaksa seorang gadis untuk menemaninya malam-malam,"

Kai mendelik. "Aku tidak—"

"Belum waktunya, Jongin. Bersabarlah, suatu saat pasti kau boleh melakukannya. Suatu saat," ucap Sehun.

Kai makin mendelik. 'Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya kesal! Lagian dia banyak bicara!" kata Kai duluan.

"Heh! Aku?! Kau yang duluan main sembunyi-sembunyian begitu!" sergah Baekhyun.

"Sembunyian apa?! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak ada yang kusembunyikan!"

"Tapi ekspresimu itu menyebalkan!"

"Aku tak memintamu menilai ekspresiku!"

"Tapi aku ingin! Lagipula aku kan kekasihmu, salah jika aku ingin tahu hah?!"

"Apa yang harus kuberitau padamu, SA—YANG?! Kubilang kan aku tak menyembunyikan apapun!"

"Tapi kau—"

"BERHENTI!" teriak Luhan.

Kai dan Baekhyun langsung menunduk lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Yatuhan kepalaku pusing," keluh Luhan bersandar di sandaran sofa.

"Dia bilang dia mengajakku jalan-jalan siang ini. Tapi aku kan baru pulang dari rumah Xiumin jam setengah 4 sore. Apa itu tak terdengar aneh?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan dengan masih kesal melirik Kai.

Kai balik memelototi Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kenapa-kau-cerita-bodoh-.

"Kencan denganmu tapi bukan dirimu? Aku tak mengerti," Luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Kai diam saja. Dia badmood banget.

"Ayolah Tuan Muda Kim Jongin, sebaiknya cerita saja," kata Sehun.

Kai melirik sinis pada Sehun yang mengikuti panggilan pelayan dirumahnya. Kai terlihat menimang-nimang.

"Baiklah,"

Dan akhirnya berdehem sebentar.

"Sekitar jam 3 sore, Baekhyun datang kekampusku, dia datang tiba-tiba dan tiba-tiba juga ia ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku,"

"Mwo?! Aku—"

"Jangan menyela!" ucap Kai tajam. Baekhyun merengut.

"Kami akhirnya pergi ke salah satu mall dan bermain-main disana. Setelah itu kami makan disalah satu restoran. Aku baru sadar ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun,"

"Seperti?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia terlihat agak kusam dan dekil. Adaw!" Kai meringis saat Baekhyun melemparnya dengan bantal berat.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah," ucap Sehun. Baekhyun makin merengut sebal.

"Kulanjutkan, ya. Dia juga memanggilku 'Oppa'. How amazing banget kan? Berbulan bulan jadi kekasihnya, dia mana mau panggil aku Oppa,"

Luhan dan Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak lama waktu untuk kami makan. Hanya sebentar karena Baekhyun bilang ingin pulang. Saat aku menggenggam tangannya, itu terasa sangat dingin! Sungguh, yang aku tau tangan Baekhyun adalah tangan terhangat yang kumiliki setelah kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Lalu kami pulang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Aku merasa aneh untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena setelah turun dari mobil dia terus menunduk dan wajahnya agak pucat, saat kutanya dia malah berlari kedalam lift,"

Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi 'Apa?'

"Baekhyun diam saja di lift, ya jadi aku juga diam. Saat pintu lift terbuka dilantai lima.. aku melihat.. Baekhyun.." tunjuk Kai pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalak. "Ja—jadi.."

"Aku tidak tau ini apa, tapi itu cukup membuat otakku berpikir keras dan kepalaku menjadi sangat pening," kata Kai.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan ketika melihat gadis itu terlihat shock dan pucat.

"Jongin.. apa baju yang ia pakai?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah! Iya! Sampai lupa! Masa Baekhyun pakai dress coklat sore-sore begitu. Bukan style dia banget, kan? Dan aku juga shock banget waktu lihat Baekhyun yang aku lihat dihadapanku waktu didepan lift malah pakai hotpants, kaos putih, dan varsity, padahal tadi kan—"

"Jongin," panggil Luhan.

"Apa? Aku belum selesai," sungut Kai.

Luhan terdiam sebentar.

"Kurasa.. kita bertemu wanita yang sama,"

Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun terbelalak.

"MWO?!"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana—"

**BEEP BEEP.**

Wajah Luhan memucat.

"Hee? Suara apa itu?" tanya Sehun heran. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan Kai yang menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa itu bunyi handphone kalian?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun dan Kai. Keduanya menggeleng serentak.

**BEEP BEEP.**

"Ah! Itu!" tunjuk Kai pada telepon diatas meja yang terletak disamping kamar Baekhyun.

"Sehun! Jangan!" teriak Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang ingin mengangkat panggilan itu.

Sehun mengeryit. "Waeyo Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Dia menarik tangan Sehun dan memeluknya erat. "Jangan! Pokoknya jangan!"

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk tak mengerti. Sedangkan Kai dan Baekhyun malah semakin bingung.

**BEEP BEEP.**

"Jie, kenapa suara itu muncul lagi?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Luhan menggeleng didada Sehun.

"Pokoknya jangan ada yang mengangkatnya!" perintah Luhan tajam.

"Memang kenapa—"

"Hihi...Hihihi.."

Wajah Luhan makin memucat. Sehun dan Kai menegang sedangkan Baekhyun yang tak tau apa-apa juga langsung memeluk lengan Kai.

Dengan gerakan pelan mereka berempat menolehkan kepala kearah telepon tadi.

Wajah keempatnya memucat hebat.

"...kenapa...kenapa tidak.. mengangkat telepon dariku...?"

.

.

**::TBC::**

AAAH MAAFIN SAYA. HUHUHU

Lama banget ya? Iya, soalnya minggu kemaren saya pulang kampung dan gaada koneksi buat nyambung keinternetT_T

Pulang dari kampung dan besoknya langsung study perpisahan. Maapin yak huhuhuhu.

Maaf, juga ceritanya makin ganyambung. Entah deh, author merasa ini lama-lama kayak film horror indonesia yang bokep bokep zzz_-

Tapi author udah berusaha lho :') jadi mau review kan? Kasih tau aja kesalahan author dimana, atau yang mau nyumbang ide buat chap depan boleh, kok.

Untuk reader **CHOCOLATE**, masih proses pengetikan. Author buntu taau.

Cerita ini juga sempet ngendat ngendet akunyaa. Gadapet feel gegara poto Kai cifokan ama cewe dan ternyata itu jaejoong bukan Kai. Zzz-_-

Tapi, katanya bener ada adegan kissing di mv baru exo nanti?

Luhan juga kissing katanya.

HUHUHU author jadi mules tau mikirinnya. Cenad cenud gimana gitu.

Luhan.. huhuhu:"""" Luhan..

Hhhh-_-

**Thanks To : **

**jungsii, ramiminnie, canyol, Blacknancho, Lkireii0521, ChanLoveBaek, zie, RadenMasKYU, Zie, Astri407, widyaokta, cho, mitatitu, chyshinji0204, Love Couple, 0312luLuEXOticS, , MeelMeel Aideen, ohristi95, fadillaShiners.**

Aku sayang banget ama kalian:') muah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beep Beep **

**Author : gaemkevin [deercode]**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Romance, Siblingship**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : LuhanBaekhyun[sibling], Sehun, Kai, and other**

**Pair : HunHan, Kaibaek.**

**Summary : "Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep". Apa itu? Terengar begitu aneh namun lucu. Apa aku boleh mengangkatnya?**

**Warn : genderswitch![forLuBaek] / Typos / Abal / Gaksherhem / KurangNendang / dan lain lain.**

**A/N : first horror fic i made. Sorry if this to bad or you dont like it. Inspiration from SNSD's new title song : Beep Beep. Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Beep Beep**

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

**_DOK DOK DOK_**

_"Buka pintunya sayang!"_

_"Andwae!" _

_"Kau harus membuka pintu ini! Kakakmu tidak akan pulang, jadi aku yang akan menemanimu!" _

_Gadis dibalik pintu itu bergetar. Dia menggenggam erat dress coklat yang sedang ia genakan. _

_"Tidak..tidak..tidak akan.." isaknya pelan. _

**_BRAK!_**

_Matanya membulat. Pintu itu terbuka lebar menampilkan lelaki dengan seringaiannya yang mengerikan. Lelaki itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya._

_"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini sayang... kemarilah.." _

_Gadis itu bergetar. Dia menggeleng cepat dan berlari masuk. Belum sampai masuk kekamar, tangannya ditarik oleh lelaki tadi dan tubuhnya terhempas disofa. _

_"Kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana, manis.. Aduh kau cantik sekali," _

_Lelaki itu meraba-raba tubuh gadis tadi dengan mesum._

_"TIDAK! LEPASKAN!" jerit gadis itu sambil berusaha menghindari bibir lelaki yang terus meraih bibirnya. _

_"Jangan berisik, kau akan menganggu tetangga," _

_"LEPASKAN! TOLONG! TO—MMPH!" _

_"Kubilang jangan berisik..." lelaki itu melepas perlahan bekapannya dan mencium bibir ranum itu kasar. _

_"MMPH! HHMP!"_

_Gadis tadi terus saja meronta. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dan meninju pipi lelaki kurang ajar itu. _

**_BUAGH! BRUGH!_**

_Gadis itu cepat-cepat menghindar dan meraih gagang telepon disamping kamarnya. Tangannya dengan cepat menekan nomor polisi yang ia hafal. _

_"Tolong angkat.. aku mohon.." tangis gadis itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dia melihat kebelakang mengecek lelaki tadi tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. _

_Gawat. Dimana dia?! Lelaki itu bisa menyerangnya kapan saja!_

_CTEK. "Yobosseyo?" _

_"Ah, halo aku ingin meminta bantuan. Aku mohon, aku—"_

**_JLEB_**

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk. Dia memegang dadanya yang berpacu cepat. Lagi-lagi dia dapat mimpi aneh.

"Luhan, kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun disampingnya. "Sehun.. ini di—"

"Dikamarmu. Tadi kau pingsan setelah melihat.." Sehun tak melanjutkan bicaranya. Takut membuat Luhan shock kembali.

Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

"Baekhyun dimana?"

"Dia sama sepertimu. Dia juga jatuh. Tapi yang berbeda.. dia jatuh setelah eum.. 'wanita' itu menyentuh pipinya,"

"A—apa?!" tanya Luhan kaget. Dia segera membuka selimut yang menelingkupinya dan berlari ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Luhan! Aish— anak itu!" gerutu Sehun. Dia membetulkan posisi selimut Luhan dan menyusulnya menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

**BRAK! **

"Baekhyun!"

Kai yang sedang menciumi tangan Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan acuh. Dia mendekati Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya rapat. Kai yang mengerti menyingkir dan berdiri. Mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk ditempatnya tadi.

Luhan terduduk dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. Tangan satunya lagi dipakai untuk mengelus surai halus coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie.. Bangun, sayang.." bisik Luhan lirih.

Kai memegang pundak Luhan. "Dia mungkin masih shock, Luhan,"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa hantu sialan itu menyentuh pipi adikku?"

"Aku.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak sadar, yang kutau 'wanita' itu sudah ada didepanku dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Maafkan aku,"

Sehun yang baru masuh langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku takut. Baekhyun tak akan mati, kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun dan Kai menggeleng kompak.

"Itu tidak mungkin, sayang," jawab Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Luhan.

Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya menuduk memperhatikan wajah cantik adiknya yang terlihat pucat. Kai duduk ditepi ranjang sedangkan Sehun berjongkok disamping Luhan.

"Sehunnie, Kai.."

"Ya?" jawab Sehun dan Kai berbarengan.

"Aku.. aku mimpi.."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Kai cepat.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Aku tidak tau..."

"Ceritakan, Lu. Pelan-pelan," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus lengan Luhan. Luhan meneguk air liurnya.

"Ada seorang gadis.. dia.. dia gadis yang itu.."

Kai dan Sehun mengangguk paham yang dimaksud Luhan 'gadis itu'.

"Teruskan,"

"Di sendirian dirumah.. diluar ada yang menggedor-gedor pintu dengan brutal ingin masuk. Tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat.. ketakutan. Dia menangis. Pintu didobrak dan masuk seorang lelaki.. aku tak tau.. mukanya tak terlihat jelas..."

Sehun berdehem. "Tak apa, Lu. Lanjutkan saja,"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dia masuk.. gadis itu langsung berlari. Tapi.. belum sempat kekamar.. tangannya ditarik dan.. tubuhnya dihempas di sofa.. lelaki itu menciumnya dengan kasar.. lalu gadis itu meninju pipinya.. membuatnya tersungkur kebawah.. gadis itu.. dia.. dia.."

"Lu, tenanglah," Sehun memeluk Luhan saat melihat badannya yang mulai bergetar.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Dia.. dia menelpon.. dia menelpon dengan menggunakan telepon itu.. Kai.. Sehun.."

Lagi, Kai dan Sehun mengangguk. Mereka mengerti walaupun Luhan tak jelas berbicara tentang apa 'itu'.

"Tapi.. tapi dia.. dia di—"

**TING TONG**

Kepala mereka kompak menoleh kearah pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka," Kai berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu depan.

**CKLEK**

"Sia—oh.." muka Kai berubah masam melihat lelaki berusia 38 tahun dihadapannya, Jonghun.

"Hai, pemilik Baekhyun," sapa Jonghun dengan senyuman.

Kai menatapnya aneh. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Tidak boleh?"

**BRAK**

Dan Kai langsung menutup pintu lalu kembali lagi kekamar.

"Siapa Kai?" tanya Luhan.

"Tetanggamu yang otaknya miring,"

Mata Luhan membulat. Dia cepat-cepat berlari kearah pintu utama.

"Jonghun-ssi?!"

"Ya, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan mendesah lega saat masih menemukan Jonghun yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu apartemennya dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Silahkan masuk," kata Luhan menyingkirkan tubuhnya memberi jalan untuk Jonghun lewat.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Jonghun. Luhan menutup pintu dan berjalan duluan. Dia memberi isyarat pada Jonghun untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kamar.

"Lho? Itu Baekhyun?" tunjuk Jonghun pada gadis yang terbaring pucat. Luhan mengangguk. Jonghun mendekati ranjang. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

**PLAK**

"Jangan sentuh," ujar Kai dingin. Dia berdiri dihadapan Jonghun dan menghalangi aksesnya melihat Baekhyun. Tentu langsung mudah tertutup, Kai lebih tinggi dari Jonghun.

"Kai!"

"Tak apa, Luhan. Tidak masalah," ucap Jonghun sambil tersenyum. Dia menyingkir dari Kai dan berdiri di sebelah Sehun yang juga menatapnya aneh.

"Kalian berdua kenapa? Dia Jonghun. Tetangga sebelah, dia baik. Kenapa kalian menatapnya seperti itu?" protes Luhan tidak suka.

Kai acuh sedangkan Sehun diam saja.

"Ngh.. K—Kai.. Kai.."

Keempat mata orang yang ada dikamar tertuju ke Baekhyun.

"Ya? Ini aku, Baekkie," Kai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Ngh.. K—kai.. Jangan pergi.. hiks.." rintihnya.

"Tidak. Aku disini, sayang. Buka matamu," bisik Kai lembut. Dia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Baekhyun yang masih terpejam.

Baekhyun membuka perlahan matanya. Pandangannya buram tertutup air mata. Kai tersenyum dan mengusap air itu pelan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menengok kearah Kai.

Badannya langsung bangun dan memeluk Kai erat membuat lelaki itu hampir jatuh kebelakang.

"Baekhyun? Wae—"

"Jangan Kai. Jangan pergi. Hiks.. Aku gak mau.." tangis Baekhyun. Baju Kai dibuat basah olehnya.

Kai melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menangkup kedua pipinya. "Tidak. Aku tidak pergi. Aku disini, lihat?" jarinya diusapkan kemata Baekhyun membuat aliran air mata itu putus.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Jonghun yang berdiri disamping Sehun.

Mata Baekhyun meredup. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Kai. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang bingung dengan perubahan Baekhyun.

"Di—dia Kai.." bisik Baekhyun. "Dia yang membunuhmu.."

Kai melotot. "Hah? Baekhyun? Kau bicara apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Jangan dekati dia Kai.. Kau dibunuh.. Hiks.." isak Baekhyun pilu.

Kai menatap Jonghun yang menatapnya—sok—bingung.

"Bawa dia keluar Lu," suruh Kai. Luhan mendelik.

"Kai kau—"

"Cepat," suruh Kai dengan nada dingin. Luhan diam. Terpaksa dia mengangguk dan meminta Jonghun keluar.

.

.

"Ah, Jonghun-ssi! Tunggu!" cegat Luhan saat Jonghun sudah akan keluar kamar. Luhan menarik tangan Jonghun menuju ke arah telepon diluar kamar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ingin tau. Tapi memang itu sih sebutannya. Kau tau telepon siapa ini?"

Jonghun terlihat terkejut saat Luhan menunjuk sebuah telepon usang tak layak pakai.

"Aku tidak tau. Namun aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran benda ini diapartemenku. Kalau boleh tau siapa seseorang yang tinggal disini sebelum aku dan adikku? Aku ingin mengembalikannya kalau memang dia—"

"Aku tidak tau. Sungguh, aku tidak tau,"

Luhan mengeryit saat melihat Jonghun yang—gugup?

"Jonghun-ssi? Aku hanya ingin tau. Kau kelihatan sudah tinggal lama disini," kata Luhan sedikit memohon.

Jonghun menggeleng cepat dengan senyum aneh. "Aku tidak tau, Luhan-ssi. Maaf aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa,"

"Eh? Tunggu! Kuantar—"

"Tidak usah!"

Dan tak lama Luhan bisa mendengar gebrakan gugup pintu depan apartemennya. Luhan melongo.

"Kenapa sih? Apa pertanyaanku terlalu mengintimidasi?"

.

.

* * *

.

Lelaki itu mengelus dadanya dan menormalkan nafasnya.

"Sial. Apa yang dilakukan hantu sialan itu? Meminta pertolongan?!"

Dia dengan brutal membuka pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya kembali. Kakinya menghentak masuk dan membuka salah satu kamar di dalam ruangannya.

**BRAK**

Matanya menatap marah pada gadis yang tertidur diranjang dengan gaun coklat. Kulitnya sangat pucat melewati pucat normal.

Lelaki itu duduk dan mencengkram kedua sisi rahang gadis itu kencang.

"Maumu apa, hah?!" bentaknya kasar. Mata gadis itu tetap terpejam. Tak ada respon.

"Jawab jalang!" bentak lelaki tadi sambil menghentakkan kepala gadis itu kasar ke bantal. Tapi sama seperti tadi. Tak ada respon. Gadis itu hanya diam dengan mata terpejam dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau yang menaruh telepon itu kan?! Atau kakak sialanmu itu yang sengaja tak menyingkirkannya?!"

Lelaki itu mencium gadis tadi dengan kasar.

"Sial! Kubunuh siapapun yang mengangguku. Termasuk kakakmu dan kekasihmu itu! Mereka akan senasib denganmu kau tau, hah?!" bentaknya lagi pada gadis itu.

Dan setelah itu tawa kencang menyebar membahana memenuh ruangan dengan penerangan seadanya itu.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun bagaimana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum. "Dia lebih baik. Dia sudah tak memikirkan malam itu dan juga mimpi tentang Kai,"

"Baguslah,"

"Tapi Sehun.. tentang mimpiku itu..."

"Ah ya, apa kelanjutan yang ingin kau bilang? Waktu itu suara bel memutuskannya,"

Luhan terdiam. "Gadis itu.. "

"Ya? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Dia ditusuk.."

Mata Sehun melebar. "A—apa?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Dia ditusuk saat sedang menelpon oleh lelaki yang entah aku juga tidak tau siapa,"

Sehun terdiam.

"Dan juga Sehun.. saat aku bertanya tentang telepon itu pada Jonghun dia seperti—"

"—Orang yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan?" lanjut Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku memperhatikan kalian dari dalam kamar. Aku sudah curiga padanya sejak bertemu malam itu,"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak Sehun. Aku percaya Jonghun orang baik,"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ingat mimpi Baekhyun? Kai dibunuh oleh Jonghun?"

"Ta—tapi—"

"Belajarlah membedakan mana 'orang baik' dan 'pura-pura baik', Luhannie,"

Luhan menunduk. "Lalu? Apa kau pikir Jonghun ada hubungannya dengan telepon dan gadis itu?"

Sehun berpikir. "Kalau si Joghun tak mau bercerita bagaimana kalau—"

"—kita tanyakan pada tetangga sekitar apartemen?"

.

* * *

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar.

"Makan! Aku lapaaar.." ucapnya manja.

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia memarkir mobilnya disalah satu cafe yang cukup ramai.

"Ayo turun," Kai membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Sebentar," Baekhyun mengotak atik tasnya dan keluar.

Kai berjalan duluan didepannya.

**KREK**

Baekhyun mendongak dan memicing saat melihat seseorang sedang berkutat dengan papan nama cafe besar yang terbuat dari besi.

Matanya membulat saat Kai sudah berada tepat dibawah nama cafe itu ketika benda itu bergelincir jatuh.

"KAI! AWAS!"

Tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik Kai menjauh.

**BRAAAAANG**

Kai melotot shock. Baekhyun tak kalah shocknya. Semua orang memandang benda besi yang terjatuh itu, bahkan orang-orang di cafe berhambur keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ba—bagaimana.."

"Apa yang terjadi?" sebuah suara hadir. Sepertinya itu manajer cafe.

"Benda ini terjatuh dan hampir menimpa tubuh kekasih saya," protes Baekhyun berani dengan nafas yang masih berhamburan.

"Ah, begitukah? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kekasih anda baik-baik saja?" tanya manajer itu cemas.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Kai.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Kai pelan.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sungguh tidak menduga ini akan terjadi," manajer itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah. Lain kali perhatikan benda-benda disekitar cafe anda apa itu sudah lapuk atau bagaimana," ucap Baekhyun.

"Baik. Sekali lagi maafkan kami,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kai membungkuk pelan juga pada manajer cafe dan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kerumunan. Lama-lama kerumunan itu bubar.

"Bagaimana benda itu bisa jatuh?" tanya Kai heran.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat ke bagian atas cafe. Sesosok siluet hitam—dan sepertinya laki-laki—perlahan pergi dari sana.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersadar. "Y—ya?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobil Kai.

Kai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan bertanya pada Baekhyun ingin kemana lagi.

"Aku tidak tau. Sudah tidak mood," jawab Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Jangan sedih begitu, dong. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?"

Baekhyun melirik Kai dan tersenyum pelan. "Ya.."

Kai mencubit pipi Baekhyun lagi.

"Yasudah, kita jalan-jalan saja, ya?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

"Aku dapat!" sorak Luhan. Dia menunjukkan kertas berisi sederet nama dan alamat pada Sehun. "Tetangga dengan 3 jarak dari apartemenku yang memberitahu ini,"

Sehun mengambil selembar kertas. Keras koran sepertinya.

"Kim Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Katanya dia adalah wanita yang tinggal sebelumnya di apartemen ini. Bersama kakak laki-lakinya, Kim Joomyeon,"

"Dan menghilang?" baca Sehun saat menemukan kalimat terakhirnya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Yang memberitahu juga tidak tau kenapa bisa, yang pasti saat kakaknya, Joomyeon pulang kerumah hanya ditemukan bercak darah dan.. tidak ada siapa-siapa,"

Sehun bergidik.

"Apa dia tau dimana rumah Kim Joomyeon itu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tetanggaku bilang kakaknya menikah dengan orang China dan sekarang tinggal di China. Tapi, dia memberiku alamat kekasihnya," tunjuk Luhan kepada alamat di bawah nama Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kerumahnya,"

Luhan menggeleng. "Sudah sore, Sehun. Besok saja. Baekhyun kemana pula? Sesore ini belum pulang?" decak Luhan saat melihat jarum jam dinding yang menujuk pukul 5.

**TING TONG**

"Jieeee~ Aku pulang," seru sebuah suara.

Luhan menengok dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Kai. Gadis itu berdecak.

"Darimana? Ini jam berapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Cuma jalan-jalan, kok. Serius deh," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Kai? Lemas sekali," tanya Sehun. Kai menggeleng.

"Bolehkah aku pulang? Kepalaku terasa pusing," ijin Kai.

"Ah, bersamaku. Aku juga mau pulang, ya," pamit Sehun. Dia mencium pipi Luhan dan berdadah-dadah.

Kai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menciuminya. "Aku pulang ya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Luhan penasaran saat Kai dan Sehun sudah pulang. Baekhyun terdiam, tapi kemudian menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk disofa.

"Tadi.. saat kami ingin makan di cafe.. Papan nama cafe yang besar itu jatuh dan nyaris menimpa Kai,"

Luhan terbelalak. "Mwo?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau.." desah Baekhyun. "Tapi, aku melihat siluet laki-laki dari atas cafe itu. Mungkinkah?"

Luhan berpikir. "Jadi ini seperti perencanaan.. pembunuhan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan namun pasti. "Aku juga tidak tau. Itu membuatku semakin takut kalau mimpiku ternyata benar, Jie,"

Luhan tersenyum dan duduk mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dirangkul dan dielusnya pelan bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Jangan suka negative thinking dulu. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang membenarkan papan dan tidak sampai betul papan itu sudah jatuh,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Kuharap begitu, Jie,"

.

* * *

.

"Ini rumahnya?"

Luhan melihat lagi kertas ditangannya dan kemudian mengangguk. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang sepi.

Mereka berdua turun dan berdiri didepan gerbang bewarna hitam kusam itu.

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk besi pagar pelan membuat satpam yang tertidur perlahan membuka matanya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tamu. Aku ingin bertemu pemilik rumah ini. Apa bisa?"

Satpam itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu.

"Anda tinggal jalan lurus dan kemudian berbelok. Disana anda bisa menemukan pintu utama rumah ini," jelas si Satpam.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan menarik Sehun untuk berjalan.

Sehun menatap kanan kirinya yang penuh dengan tanaman tanaman. "Rumah ini suram sekali, Lu,"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin pemiliknya penggemar _Halloween_,"

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri tepat dihadapan pintu kayu tua besar. Jari telunjuk Luhan terulur menyentuh benda hitam bertombol disamping pintu.

**NEEENG **

Luhan hampir saja terjungkang kebelakang karena terkejut. Sehun terkikik pelan.

Pintu perlahan terbuka. "Siapa?"

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Apa kau pemilik rumah ini?"

Kepala yang menyembul dibalik pintu itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk,"

.

* * *

.

"Kim Kyungsoo?"

Lee Taemin—nama pembuka pintu tadi—kelihatan terkejut.

Luhan mengangguk. "Apa benar kau kekasihnya?"

Taemin terdiam. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, aku kekasihnya. Kekasih Kyungsoo,"

Luhan tersenyum lega. "Akhirnya. Aku ingin bertanya apakah Kyungsoo dulu tinggal di apartemen _xxx_ lantai _5_ nomor _026_?"

Taemin terdiam lagi. Cukup lama hingga membuat Sehun jenuh.

"Taemin-ssi?"

Taemin mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Apartemen yang membuat kekasihku menghilang,"

"M—mwo? Jadi Kyungsoo betul-betul menghilang diapartemen itu?"

Taemin mengangguk lagi.

"Hari itu aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang dari sekolah ketika ia bilang kakaknya sedang dinas di luar kota. Aku menawari untuk menemaninya hingga kakaknya pulang, namun dia menolak,"

.

.

_"Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani? Kenapa tidak menginap di rumahku saja?" _

_Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. _

_"Joomyeon oppa berpesan padaku agar tinggal diapartemen saja. Katanya lebih aman," _

_"Tapi tetanggamu itu kan.." kata Taemin sambil melirik pintu sebelah yang masih tertutup rapat. _

_"Aku akan mengunci pintu rapa-rapat. Jadi tenang saja," _

_ "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau sendirian malam ini? Sudah, aku gak mau tau. Pokoknya aku akan menginap," _

_Taemin menerobos masuk namun dicegat cepat oleh Kyungsoo. _

_"Yak! Kau ini tidak percaya sekali sih padaku? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" _

_Taemin mendesah frustasi. _

_"Baiklah! Baiklah! Besok pagi, aku akan cepat datang kesini. Setelah masuk, langsung ganti bajumu dan cepat tidur. Jangan hiraukan jika ada yang memanggil. Mengerti?!"_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. Taemin tersenyum dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan sayang. _

_"Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik oke?" _

.

.

"Setelah malam itu, paginya aku mendapat telepon dari Joomyeon Hyung kalau Kyungsoo menghilang,"

Luhan melongo. "Ba—bagaimana bisa?"

"Tetangga didepan apartemen Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan histeris Kyungsoo tadi malam. Dia juga mendengar keributan. Tapi dia tak melihat karena dia takut. Ketika dia memeriksa besok paginya, kunci pintu apartemen Kyungsoo terbuka dan tidak ada siapa-siapa didalam. Tetangga itu buru-buru menelpon Joomyeon Hyung saat melihat ada.. darah berceceran didalam apartemen,"

"A—apa?!" teriak Luhan dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Jadi ini seperti pembunuhan?" tanya Sehun.

Taemin mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tau. Kami semua tidak tau. Tidak ada jejak pasti yang ditinggalkan si pembunuh, kalau memang Kyungsoo dibunuh,"

"Tapi apa maksudnya jika Kyungsoo dibunuh dan menghilang? Apa pembunuh itu membawa kabur jasad Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

Taemin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau itu juga. Tapi sebentar," lelaki bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar. Dia kembali dengan kotak ditangannya.

"Polisi menemukan ini.. Ketika evakuasi,"

Luhan memincing melihat sebuah kalung ditangan Taemin. Kalungnya bagus sekali, dengan liontin berbetuk kotak perak dan seperti ada tulisan didalamnya. Entahlah.

"Oh, ya. Kalau boleh tau, bagaimana rupa Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun. Luhan yang tadinya diam langsung mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, itu," Taemin menggeser duduknya dan mengambil figura yang terletak dimeja sebelah sofa. "Ini, Kyungsoo yang memakai baju biru dengan cardigan,"

Sehun mengambil foto itu perlahan. Luhan ikut mendekat dan melihat foto itu.

Seketika mata rusa Luhan membulat. Tangannya menutup mulutnya dengan shock.

"Lu? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan tercekat. Tangannya gemetar. "Se—Sehunnie.."

"Ya?"

"Ini.."

"Apa, Lu? Kenapa?"

"Ga—gadis ini.."

Sehun mendecak. "Yang jelas Luhan,"

"Gadis ini gadis yang ada didalam mimpiku,"

Sehun terbelalak.

**Dddrt Dddrt Drrtt**

Luhan terjolak kaget saat ponsel disakunya bergetar hebat.

"Yobosseyo?"

_"J—Jie.."_

"Baekhyunnie? Ada apa?"

_"Jie.. cepat pulang.. Aku mohon.._"

Luhan mengeryit mendapati suara adiknya yang begitu ketakutan.

"Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"

Tak ada sahutan.

_"Jie kumohon.. Hiks.. Aku takut.. Tolong aku.."_

_**BRAK! BRAK!**_

Mata Luhan membulat saat mendengar gedoran pintu dari sebrang dan sambungan telepon Baekhyun putus.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Kita harus pulang Sehun. Secepatnya. Baekhyun dalam bahaya,"

Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berdua pamit kepada Taemin.

"Ah tunggu sebentar," cegat Taemin. Luhan dan Sehun menoleh.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya tentang kekasihku dan apartemennya? Kalian sebenarnya siapa?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Karena aku yang menempati apartemen itu sekarang,"

Taemin terbelalak. "Kau—"

"Maaf kami terburu-buru. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Permisi,"

Luhan buru-buru keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ada apa sih, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti kita harus pulang. Sekarang!"

Sehun mengangguk cepat saat melihat wajah Luhan yang benar-benar panik.

Sehun menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan rumah kekasih orang bernama Kim Kyungsoo.

.

.

**::TBC::**

* * *

A/N : Halo. Hehehe. Ini saya. Hehehe.

-_- mistis amat yak.

Maaf ya kalo makin gajelas, makin ngawur, makin aneh dan makin makin. Ini horror pertama author dan otak author bener-bener ruwet banget-_- wkakak. Dan kayaknya ini ff gabakal lama lagi bakal is death. Maksudnya the end. Wakakak gatau berapa chapter lagi tapi ini udah mendekati akhir. Udah ketebak belum? Kalo belum selamat menebak nebak riaaa.

Ah, maaf ya. Author tau emang Kyungsoo sama Baekhyun kaga ada mirip mirip nya. Yah kemiripannya palinagn mereka berdua cantik udah itu aja. Cuma author bingung mau kasih siapa ini nama hantu dan yang kepikiran cuma Kyungsoo. Dan soal Taemin yang jadi pacar Kyungsoo.. udah bisa nebak kan ya?

Oh iya betewe, exo udah comeback. Mimpi bukan sih? Bukan kan ya. Abisnya keknya baru kemaren maren makan rumor exo comeback eh comeback beneran. Azz-_-

Oh, iya juga. Doain author lulus ya. Besok pengumuman soalnya. Author deg degan bangeeet Masya Allah /.\ . Yang seangkatan ama author juga author doain lulus yaa. Amin amin amiiiiiiiin.

Yasudah. Mind review?

**Thanks To : **

**Love Couple, kaibaekyeolshipper, hyerinxx, ssjllf, baekyeolssi, Eunsoo, Imeelia, jungsii, ramiminnie, canyol, Blacknancho, Lkireii0521, ChanLoveBaek, zie, RadenMasKYU, Zie, Astri407, widyaokta, cho, mitatitu, chyshinji0204, Love Couple, 0312luLuEXOticS, , MeelMeel Aideen, ohristi95, fadillaShiners.**

Kiss Hug {}


	5. Chapter 5

**Beep Beep **

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Romance, Siblingship**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : LuhanBaekhyun[sibling], Sehun, Kai, and other**

**Pair : HunHan, Kaibaek.**

**Summary : "Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep". Apa itu? Terdengar begitu aneh namun lucu. Apa aku boleh mengangkatnya?**

**Warn : genderswitch![forLuBaek] / Typos / Absurd / Gaksherhem / KurangNendang / dan lain lain.**

**A/N : first horror fic i made. Sorry if this to bad or you dont like it. Inspiration from SNSD's new title song : Beep Beep. Enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Beep Beep**

**.**

* * *

.

Luhan meremas tangannya gelisah. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan. "Tenanglah, Lu,"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

**TING**

Luhan langsung saja melesat menuju apartemennya dan perasaannya yang kacau makin kalut saat melihat pintu itu terbuka lebar.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hiks.. Kai.. Kai.."

Luhan dan Sehun terhenti. Luhan melempar pandangannya ke arah Sehun. Sehun mengangguk meyakinkan. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan masuk kearah ruang tamu.

Luhan terpaku saat menemukan Baekhyun yang duduk bersipuh dengan kepala Kai dipangkuannya.

Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, namun darah yang mengalir membentuk anak sungai kecil dilantai dari perut Kai.

"B—Baek? Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak kalah panik. Saat dia hendak melangkah, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun, sebentar lagi pihak rumah sakit akan datang!"

"Lho? Jung Ahjumma?"

"Ah, Luhan. Dan—..Sehun,"

Luhan mengelus pundak Baekhyun yang masih terisak hebat. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Jung Ahjumma dengan berlinang air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi Ahjumma? Kenapa Jongin bisa seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Jung Ahjumma melihat mereka bergantian. "15 menit yang lalu, aku mendengar ribut-ribut dari apartemen Baekhyun. Saat aku keluar ingin mengecek, seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng keluar sembari memegang pisau yang sudah terlumur darah. Dan aku dapat mendengar jeritan pilu Baekhyun yang kekasihnya ternyata.."

Jung Ahjumma melirik Kai. "Ditikam oleh lelaki itu,"

Luhan menangis kencang. Sehun memeluk Luhan cepat dan menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah hubungi pihak rumah sakit, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang,"

Luhan terisak didada Sehun. "Sehunnie, Kai.." bisiknya lirih.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia membawa Luhan duduk disofa dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ditepuknya pundak adik kekasihnya itu pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata yang benar-benar tertutup air mata. Isakkannya terdengar sangat lirih. Tangannya berkali-kali mengelus rambut Kai yang juga terciprat darah.

"_Oppa_.. Kai.." rintihnya pilu. "Kai mati.. Mimpiku.. Hiks.."

Sehun mengelus pundak Baekhyun dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Baekhyun-ah. Kai tidak akan mati, percayalah!"

Dan Sehun bisa merasakan matanya memanas ketika Baekhyun masih terintih menyebut nama Kai pelan. Bibir gadis itu bermuara di bibir kekasihnya dan mengecupnya lama.

Sehun mendengar suara gaduh diluar. Seketika beberapa orang dengan pakaian putih masuk membawa keranjang dorong.

Oh, itu pihak rumah sakit.

Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk melepaskan Kai. Baekhyun meraung saat melihat kekasihnya digotong dan diletakkan di ranjang dorong. Mungkin dia pikir Kai diculik.

"Itu dari rumah sakit Baekhyun-ah, tenanglah," bisik Sehun. Baekhyun langsung tenang ketika mendengar kata rumah sakit.

Luhan berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Ayo kita ikut mereka," bisik Luhan yang diangguki lemah oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun keluar paling terakhir dan mengunci pintu apartemen Luhan. Dia berjalan paling belakang. Badannya tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari lift.

_Itu tetangga mereka kan? Siapa? Jonghun?_ Pikir Sehun.

Tetapi gelagatnya aneh sekali. Mata Sehun sedikit membesar dan alisnya bertaut turun. Sehun bersumpah melihat seringaian kecil Jonghun saat lelaki itu melirik ke ranjang berisi tubuh kaku Kai.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh cepat kearah Luhan dan langsung berlari kedalam lift.

.

.

.

Luhan memeluk dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang masih bergetar.

"Apa Kai akan mati, Jie?" bisiknya. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kai tidak akan mati. Tidak akan,"

**CKLEK**

Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Dia mencengkram jas yang digunakan oleh Dokter yang menangani Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Sehun menarik Baekhyun menjauh sedikit dan menggeleng pelan.

Dokter itu berbatuk sedikit dan menatap Baekhyun tersenyum. "Lelaki didalam kekasihmu?"

Dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak apa-apa. Luka tusuknya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi dia kehabisan banyak darah,"

"Ja—jadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Kami sudah mendonorkan sebagian darah bergolongan sama yang kami punya disini. Tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja,"

"Berapa lama?" kali ini Sehun.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan lama,"

Luhan membungkuk berterima kasih ketika Dokter itu berjalan pergi. Baekhyun terduduk dikursi. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Dipejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Hai, kalian yang tadi kan? Sedang apa disini?"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh dan menemukan Taemin.

"Kami.." Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Kekasih adikku kecelakaan. Dia dirawat disini,"

Taemin menggumam 'Oh' pelan. "Adikmu?" tunjuk Taemin pada Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk.

Taemin menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Seketika wajahnya berubah terkejut. Dia melangkah mundur dengan wajah shock.

Luhan hanya terdiam. Dia tau pasti Taemin akan bilang—

"...Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan. Dia Baekhyun. Adikku," lirih Luhan.

"Ta—tapi wajah ini.." Taemin mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasa ada sesuatu mengusik ketenangannya. Tangannya menepis kasar tangan Taemin yang sedang mengelusi pipinya. Dia merapatkan Luhan.

"Siapa Jie?" tanyanya takut. Pengalaman dipaksa cumbu oleh Jonghun membuatnya sedikit trauma pada laki-laki. Yah, kecuali ayahnya, Kai, dan Sehun. Dan beberapa teman lelaki baiknya mungkin. Beberapa.

"Namanya Taemin. Lee Taemin," Luhan menuntun tangan Baekhyun ke arah Taemin. "Dia orang baik. Jiejie berani bersumpah,"

Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar meraih tangan Taemin.

"Ba—Baekhyun.."

"Taemin,"

"Dia.. mirip dengan Kai, Jie," bisik Baekhyun setelah melepaskan tautan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Taemin terdiam. Lelaki itu masih sibuk menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang dipahat hampir persis dengan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo.

"Ah, Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kita mencari makanan? Aku sedikit lapar," tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Sehun berdiri dan menatap Luhan. Luhan balas menatapnya dan tersenyum. Gadis itu mengerti. Sehun memintanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Taemin.

"Bisa aku meminta _Cheese Burger_?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu," jawab Sehun dan pergi berlalu bersama Baekhyun.

Taemin duduk disebelah Luhan. "Jadi?"

"Akan kujelaskan. Tapi omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan dirumah sakit ini?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Taemin terkekeh sedikit. "Aku seorang Dokter. Dokter anak. Kalau kau ingin tau,"

'Whoaa' gumam Luhan.

"Tapi sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak bekerja. Hanya berkunjung saja. Hm, yasudah, cepat ceritakan,"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ini akan terdengar sangat aneh tapi aku bersumpah tidak berbohong," ucapnya. "Semua berawal dari telepon tua disamping kamar Baekhyun. Di apartemen kami,"

"Telepon?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Malam itu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Sekitar jam tengah malam telepon tua itu berbunyi. Bunyi aneh. Seperti 'Beep Beep. Beep Beep.'. Aku bingung. Aku merasa tidak membawa telepon seperti itu kerumah. Lagipula siapa coba yang mau menelpon tengah malam?"

Taemin menggumam 'masuk akal'.

"Aku mengangkatnya. Tapi yang ada hanya suara wanita.. wanita tertawa. Lalu menangis,"

"Hah? Menangis..?" tanya Taemin pelan. Sepertinya dia sedikit merinding.

"Sejak itu hal aneh terjadi. Pertama aku bertemu seorang wanita disamping lift. Sekitar jam 10 malam. Aku kira itu Baekhyun. Karena memang wajah mirip dengan Baekhyun. Tapi aku salah. Ketika aku masuk kedalam apartemen dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dari 1 jam... yang lalu,"

"Kedua, aku lembur di kampus bersama kekasihku. Saat sedang ehem—eung.." Luhan berhenti sebentar saat mengingat dia yang waktu itu sedang berciuman dengan Sehun.

Taemin tertawa. "Langsung saja. Di _skip_ juga tak apa,"

Luhan tertawa canggung. "Aku.. mendengar bunyi telepon itu. 'Beep. Beep.' Sampai tiga kali dan aku melihat kesekeliling. Kosong. Sepi. Padahal aku ingat masih ada orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor kampus. Sampai aku tersadar saat Sehun meneriakiku dengan cemasnya,"

"Ketiga saat sedang ada dirumah kekasihku aku melihat.. sekelebat bayangan wanita dengan dress coklat dari arah dapur. Padahal Sehun tinggal sendirian,"

"La—lalu?"

"Kekasih adikku, Kai. Yang sedang dirawat didalam," tunjuk Luhan kearah kamar dengan dagunya. "Bertemu juga dengan gadis itu di lift dan.. berkencan dengan.. nya.."

"A—apa? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Kai tertipu. Dia terkejut saat melihat kekasih aslinya baru pulang dari rumah teman saat dia ingin menuju apartemenku.. mengantar kekasih.. palsunya.."

"Apa wanita itu.."

"Dia Kyungsoo," sela Luhan.

"Kenapa kau yakin?"

"Kau bilang meninggalkan Kyungsoo di apartemen hari itu kan?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Tepat hari sebelum aku kerumahmu. Aku bermimpi ada seorang gadis yang seperti akan di setubuhi laki-laki. Gadis itu berteriak. Namun sepertinya itu sudah larut malam. Dia melawan dan berhasil. Gadis itu berlari ke arah telepon rumah. Menelpon polisi, tapi belum dia sempat berbicara, dia.. dibunuh,"

Taemin membatu. "Jadi Kyungsoo.. dibunuh?"

"Aku tak dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu. Itu hanya mimpi walau terlihat nyata. Tapi aku yakin wajah itu wajah Kyungsoo.."

"Lelaki itu.. siapa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Wajahnya tak jelas. Sangat samar. Tapi yang kutahu dia tinggi dan kekar,"

Air muka Taemin mengeras. "Pasti Jonghun sialan itu!"

"Kau kenal Jonghun?"

"Tentu saja. Lelaki yang terobsesi akan Kyungsoo. Dia itu tidak waras,"

Luhan membelalak.

"Aku curiga jangan-jangan sekarang dia terobsesi pada adikmu,"

"Ti—tidak mungkin!" sergah Luhan. "Jonghun itu orang baik!"

Taemin melirik Luhan. "Kau yakin?"

Luhan terdiam. Apa iya Jonghun menyukai Baekhyun?

_"Mana adikmu Luhan?"_

_"Tak apa. Dia manis sekali,"_

_"Apa Baekhyun mempunyai kekasih?"_

_"Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun, ya,"_

_"Baekhyun.."_

_"Baekhyun.."_

_"Baekhyun.."_

**BEEP BEEP.**

Luhan tersadar. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Putih. Badannya mulai gemetar.

"Luhan.."

Luhan bergidik.

"He—hentikan.." bisik Luhan lirih. Dia menutup kedua telinganya.

"Luhan.. Luhan.."

Luhan menggeleng. "Diam.."

**BEEP BEEP. **

"Luhan tolong..."

Luhan dengan takut menoleh kedepan. Matanya membelalak menemukan Baekhyun—ah bukan itu Kyungsoo.

"Tolong aku.."

Wajahnya tidak jelek dan seram. Dia kelihatan sangat cantik namun wajahnya sendu dan pucat sekali.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan...?" bisik Luhan lirih.

Hantu gadis itu meraba-raba sekitar badannya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Luhan mengkerut bingung. "Apa.. aku tidak—"

**BEEP BEEP.**

"Tolong.. Tolong aku Luhan.."

"Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan!?" tanya Luhan terengah.

"Tolong.. Tolong..." banyangan Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin mengabur.

"A—a tunggu! Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyungsoo?! Tunggu!"

"Tolong..."

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

"LUHAN!"

Luhan tersadar kembali. Dia menoleh keatas dan menemukan Sehun dengan wajah paniknya. Disebelahnya ada Baekhyun dan Taemin yang juga bingung.

"A—aku.." Luhan mencari-cari Kyungsoo. "Tadi Kyungsoo minta tolong padaku.. Dia minta tolong.."

Taemin dan Sehun terbelalak sedangkan Baekhyun mengeryit.

"Kyungsoo? Siapa dia?"

"Kekasihnya yang menghilang secara misterius di apartemenmu," bisik Sehun sambil melirik Taemin.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Apa?! Jangan-jangan wanita yang itu..?" bisik Baekhyun. Dan Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Taemin.

Luhan menggeleng. "Dia hanya bilang tolong.. Hanya tolong.."

"HMMPPH HMMPH!"

Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah kamar Kai.

Baekhyun langsung berlari membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang pria berpakaian hitam memakai topeng membekap wajah Kai dengan bantal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" jerit Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menoleh dan melemparkan bantalnya. Dia berlalu cepat kabur lewat jendela.

"YA!" Baekhyun hendak mengejar melompat ke jendela juga namun Taemin langsung menariknya menjauh.

"Jangan gila!" ucap Taemin.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan melihat Kai. Lelaki itu sedang kesusahan mencari oksigen. Mulutnya terbuka dan dadanya naik turun. Baekhyun segera memasang penutup oksigen yang terlepas ke mulut Kai kembali.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun melihat lelaki berpakaian hitam itu berlari kearah belakang rumah sakit.

"Jongina, gwaenchana?" tanya Luhan panik.

Kai masih sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Tak lama dia mengangguk. Baekhyun mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dan Kai hanya menggeleng lemah. Tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun didahinya.

Baekhyun bersumpah baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat ketakutan. Dia memeluk Kai dan menenangkannya.

Taemin terdiam melihat Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Dia.."

"Wajahnya mirip denganmu, ya?" tanya Luhan. Taemin mengangguk. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Pemandangan ini mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Masa-masanya di masa lalu dengan Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu menghilang...

"Ini bahaya. Sepertinya orang itu ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Kai," kata Sehun.

"Apa ini orang yang sama dengan yang menusuk Kai?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku rasa iya," jawab Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bilang dia kecelakaan bukan?" tanya Taemin akhirnya.

"Iya, kecelakaan. Dia ditikam oleh pria yang mungkin sama dengan yang kabur tadi,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Hanya Baekhyun yang tau, dan aku tak ingin mengungkitnya. Baekhyun tipe gadis yang mudah menyimpan trauma,"

Sehun melihat lagi keadaan di luar jendela rumah sakit.

'Sial. Aku yakin dia Jonghun.'

.

* * *

.

"Byun Baekhyun? Bisakah anda tidak melamun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dengan cepat dan tersenyum canggung kepada Songsaenim yang sedang mengajar Matematika didepan kelas.

"Ma—maaf, Songsaenim. Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan,"

Wajah wanita paruh baya itu yang tadinya mengeras perlahan melembut. Dia berjalan mendekati bangku Baekhyun. Tangannya menapak di kening Baekhyun.

"Kau sedikit panas. Lebih baik ke Ruang Kesehatan saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya ditahan Xiumin.

"Aku antar?" tawar Xiumin berbisik.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dia melepaskan tangan Xiumin lalu bergumam 'aku bisa sendiri. Tenanglah,'

Xiumin mengangguk. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan. Keluar kelas.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil memegangi tembok. Entahlah kepalanya begitu pusing. Pikirannya kalut. Dia khawatir pada Kai. Hanya nama Kai yang berputar-putar di otaknya sedaritadi. Dia takut lelaki itu muncul lagi lalu membunuh Kai.

Badannya hampir saja jatuh kelantai jika seseorang tak menangkapnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengeryit saat mendengar orang itu berbicara dengan sedikit terkejut. Kyungsoo itu kan..

Dia melihat lelaki itu menggeleng pelan dan mengusap dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau pucat sekali,"gumamnya. "Aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan,"

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang saja saat orang itu mengangkat tubuhnya ala pengantin. Jalannya tergesa-gesa dan Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman. Tapi ia musti bagaimana lagi? Bicara saja sulit apalagi memberontak.

**CLEK. **

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika ruangan serba putih terpampang di hadapannya.

Orang itu merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Lalu beranjak ke arah lemari mengambil handuk dan membasahinya dengan air.

Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika handuk basah itu menempel dikeningnya. Rasanya dingin dan sejuk.

"Kau butuh apalagi?" tanya orang itu. Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit bisa melihat. Dia laki-laki. Tidak terlalu tua. Cukup muda karena kulit putih bersihnya. Wajahnya juga tampan dan kelihatan ramah sekali.

"Aku Kim Joomyeon,"

Baekhyun tersentak saat orang itu memegang bahunya. Sepertinya orang ini bisa membaca pikiran.

"Tenang. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku guru baru disini. Lihat?" Joomyeon berdiri dan memperlihatkan dirinya memakai celana dan atasan kemeja formal ala pengajar.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar dan mengangkat dada kanannya. Mempertujukan _name tag_ hitam dengan tulisan putih.

"Baekhyun?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Hm, ternyata bukan," dan Baekhyun mengeryit lagi saat mendengar suara lirih lelaki itu. Namun ia tak mau tanya. Mulutnya sedikit kelu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa berjalan sendirian begitu? Kau tidak minta ditemani?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"A—aku.."

"Joomyeon-ssi?"

Joomyeon dan Baekhyun menoleh berbarengan kearah pintu yang menampakkan wanita dengan dress biru dibalut blazer hitam.

"Taeyeon-Songsaenim," bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Joomyeon langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

Taeyeon ikut membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Sedang apa disini? Bukankah seharusnya anda mengajar dikelas atas? Ini hari pertama anda bukan?"

"Ah, maafkan saya. Tadi murid ini hampir pingsan di koridor, jadi saya harus membawanya kesini dulu,"

Taeyeon melongok dan bergumam 'Baekhyun?'.

"Tapi sepertinya anda bisa menjaganya sementara saya akan mengajar?" tanya Joomyeon.

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Aku juga ada pelajaran jam ini,"

"A—aku baik-baik saja.."

Taeyeon memandang murid kesayangannya khawatir. "Benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Taeyeon menghela.

"Yasudah. Aku pergi ya,"

Joomyeon mendekati Baekhyun dan menuliskan sesuatu di memo miliknya. Dia menyobeknya dan meletakkannya di bawah vas bunga.

"Nomorku. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau telepon saja,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. _Orang ini baik sekali._ pikirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Joomyeon segera berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Mungkin tidur bisa membuat pikirannya tenang dan kembali normal.

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Lu?"

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang memandangnya cemas.

"Sehun aku.. masih memikirkan orang itu.."

Sehun menghela nafas. Dia mengusap lengan Luhan.

"Aku sepertinya tau siapa orang itu. Tapi tidak yakin kau akan mempercayaiku,"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Siapa Hun? Siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin, Lu,"

"Tidak apa! Aku akan percaya walaupun kau menuduh orang seenaknya,"

Sehun tertawa sedikit dan berdehem pelan.

"Tetangga sebelahmu,"

Luhan membelalak. "Apa?! Ti—"

"Tuh kan. Kau langsung menyangkal. Sudahlah. Lupakan," Sehun kembali menyalin catatan Luhan yang ia pinjam.

"Sehunnie maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyangkal. Hanya saja.. aku sedikit terkejut,"

Sehun berhenti dan menatap mata Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Jonghun baik pada kami,"

"Belum berarti orang baik tidak punya alasan khusus kan?"

Luhan terdiam.

"Aku melihatnya menyeringai senang saat Kai dibawa kerumah sakit malam kemarin. Apa itu tidak membuatku curiga?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Kau sibuk meredakan Baekhyun, Lu. Aku melihatnya keluar dari lift memakai celana hitam dan baju.."

Sehun terdiam sebentar dan berpikir. "Abu-abu.."

"Tapi ahjumma bilang orang itu memakai baju serba hitam kan?"

"Bisa saja dia memakai jaket sebelumnya,"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan itu pada Kai?"

_"Tentu saja. Lelaki yang terobsesi akan Kyungsoo. Dia itu tidak waras,"_

_"Aku curiga jangan-jangan sekarang dia terobsesi pada adikmu,"_

"Jonghun menyukai.. Baekhyun.."

Sehun mengeryit. "Hah?"

Luhan memegang bahu Sehun dengan muka aneh. "Kau benar, Sehun. Jonghun bukan orang baik.. Dia menyukai Baekhyun. Dia terobsesi pada Baekhyun. Makanya dia mencoba membunuh Kai!"

"Lu, tenanglah," Sehun menenangkan Luhan dan membawa tubuhnya duduk kembali.

"Aku—aku harus melaporkannya ke polisi!" Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Lu! Kita tida tidak punya bukti!"

Luhan tersentak. Matanya meredup dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Aku takut.. Aku takut dia mengambil Baekhyun dan membunuh Kai. Aku takut, Sehunnie,"

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan. "Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kita menemukan bukti yang nyata dan melaporkannya,"

"Ba—bagaimana caranya..?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kita cari bukti, Lu. Kita geledah rumah Jonghun,"

.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun? Bangun,"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan pipinya ditepuk-tepuk.

"Xiumin?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Xiumin tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bangun. Dia mengangkat bungkusan berisi kotak bekal.

"Ayo makan dulu,"

.

.

"Masih merasa pusing?" tanya Xiumin. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan mulut penuh nasi. "Sedikit,"

"Kau kenapa sih? Ada masalah ya?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

Baekhyun menelan makanannya pelan dan meneguk air putih yang diberikan Xiumin. Dia terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Mau.. cerita?"

Xiumin jadi tidak enak sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam. "Tidak mau juga tidak apa, Baekhyunnie. Aku tidak memaksa,"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kai masuk rumah sakit,"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia hampir dibunuh,"

Xiumin terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Minseokkie.."

Xiumin terdiam lalu tertawa kecil. "Yasudah. Kau mau pulang?"

"Memang sudah jam pulang sekolah?"

Xiumin mengangguk lucu. "Sudah daritadi."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!"

"Habis kau kelihatan lelap sekali," kekeh Xiumin. Baekhyun merengut. Dia perlahan turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan. Matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang diberikan Joomyeon tadi. Joomyeon Songsaenim maksudnya.

Dia mengambilnya dan menyimpannya disaku.

"Mau langsung pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya.."

.

.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat bungkusan besar ditangannya. Malam ini dia akan mengunjungi Kai dengan kue ditangannya. Pasti Kai senang.

Gadis itu memakai sepatunya dan beranjak keluar apartemen. Luhan belum pulang. '_Eum, seperti biasa memang,'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Hai, sayang,"

Baekhyun menegang. Tangannya menggenggam erat knop pintu saat sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Wangi sekali," Baekhyun bergidik saat hidung mancung itu menyentuh permukaan lehernya. "Mau kemana sayang?"

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Matanya ia pejamkan kuat-kuat.

"Kau tidak menjawabku,"

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya diputar dan disenderkan ke pintu apartemennya.

**BUK**

Badannya melemas saat lidah Jonghun menjilat pipinya. Bungkusan ditangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

"He—hentikan.." lirih Baekhyun saat tangan Jonghun mengelus pinggangnya.

"Kenapa? Aku rindu padamu. Kau tidak pernah menyapaku.." Jonghun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mendorong pelan dadanya. Diciuminya dalam.

Baekhyun meraih tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung. Dia menatap takut pada Jonghun yang menyeringai.

Sial. Kalau sudah dipojokkan begini dia lemah.

"Kau manis sekali," ujar Jonghun. Langkahnya maju semakin menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ngh.. Hentikan.." Baekhyun mencoba memberontak saat Jonghun mulai menggigiti lehernya.

Baekhyun makin memberontak saat Jonghun mencengkram kedua tangannya ke dinding dan mencoba meraup bibirnya.

"Kumohon hen—"

**BUGH**

"APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN JONGHUN-SSI?!"

Jonghun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan kilat marah. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang robek karena ulah Sehun.

"Kau gila!"

**BUGH**

Jonghun tersungkur lagi saat pipinya kembali dibogem mentah. Bukan hanya pipi sekarang. Tangan, perut, dada. Sehun menghabisinya.

"Hentikan, Sehun!" suruh Luhan. Gadis itu memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah menangis sedaritadi.

Sehun menatap tajam pada Jonghun.

"Kita pergi saja," ajak Luhan. Dia mengambil bungkusan putih dilantai dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk pergi.

Sehun mendecih dan menginjak kaki Jonghun setelahnya menyusul Luhan.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Jonghun-ssi,"

Jonghun hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat Luhan menggumam demikian.

"Baekhyun akan jadi milikku. Dan kalian akan.. Habis,"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kai terus mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Menghiraukan seseorang yang membujuknya untuk makan.

"Jonginnie~ Ayolah~ Kau harus makan~"

Kai serasa mau muntah saat mendengarnya.

_'Kenapa perempuan ini bisa kesini?!' _batin Kai kesal.

"Jonginnie!"

Kai mendelik marah saat wanita itu menarik dagunya untuk menghadap ke arah si wanita.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!" bentak Kai.

Wanita itu menggeram kesal. "Pokoknya kau harus makan!" dia memaksa sendok berisi bubur itu masuk kemulut Kai.

**PLAK! PRANG!**

"Astaga, ada apa ini?"

Wajah Kai berubah berseri saat melihat Luhan membuka pintu kamar rawat inapnya. Tentu dengan membawa mainan kesayangannya—Baekhyun—. Kalau tidak ingat dia sedang di infus pasti dia sudah berlari menerjang gadis mungilnya.

"Lho? Yuri? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Dia datang sendiri. Tanpa diundang. Lalu memaksaku makan." ujar Kai dingin.

Yuri menatap tak suka pada Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk kosong menatap bungkusan ditangannya.

"Yasudah! Aku pulang saja!" Yuri menghentak mangkuk berisi bubur itu dimeja dan berjalan keluar.

"Aw," Baekhyun meringis saat bahunya bertubrukan kasar dengan bahu Yuri. Yuri melihatnya intens dari atas sampai bawah sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Dasar jelek,"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun karena Yuri mengucapkannya secara pelan dan samar.

"Jangan dengarkan, Baekkie. Kemari, menjauh dari perempuan itu, nanti kau kotor," suruh Kai.

Sehun tertawa mengejek saat melihat wajah Yuri memerah marah dan menggebrak pintu kamar kencang.

"Dasar aneh,"

"Bukan, dia gila," koreksi Kai. Dan Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun meletakkan bungkusannya di samping makanan Kai.

"Apa itu?"

"Um, Kue,"

"Boleh kulihat? Aku lapar,"

"Tapi sepertinya tadi kau menolak ketika wanita itu menyuapimu?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Kai hanya menggeleng dan mengambil bungkusan putih itu.

Baekhyun menunduk saat kotak itu terbuka. "Maaf, tadi aku terjatuh saat turun tangga,"

Kai menatap kue yang tak terbentuk lagi itu dengan senyum manis. "Tak masalah. Kau membuatnya dengan cinta kan? Pasti rasanya tidak berubah," katanya sambil mencolek krim putih diatas roti busa. "Hm, enak!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan membuka mulutnya saat Kai menyuapi_ strawberry_ kecil di kue itu.

Luhan tersenyum. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak memikirkan soal tadi lagi.

Hm, omong-omong soal tadi.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun keluar kamar. Kai dan Baekhyun tak menyadari. Mereka asik dengan waktu bercinta mereka.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Sehun duduk dikursi tunggu.

"Aku hanya mau bilang bahwa kau memang _benar-benar_ benar," ucap Luhan pelan. "Jonghun bukan orang baik,"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku sudah menebak. Lagipula muka seperti dia tak cocok untuk dibilang orang baik-baik,"

"Aku baru lihat sekali dan aku tak bisa percaya ini. Dia betul betul licik," lirih Luhan.

"Hm, kau harus bisa membedakannya dari sekarang, Lu,"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Soal.. rencana mencari bukti itu.."

"Kita akan melakukannya," sela Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Tapi Hun.."

"Kau mau terus dihantui oleh Kyungsoo?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti ingin kita menyelesaikan sesuatu. Soal telepon itu dan dia yang masuk kedalam mimpimu,"

"Aku.. tidak mengerti.."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau pikir aku mengerti? Aku bukan detektif tapi sepertinya kisah ini menarik,"

"Eum.. Tapi bagaimana jika.. Jonghun melakukan hal yang sama pada kita seperti yang dilakukannya pada Jongin?"

"Kau takut, Lu?"

Luhan terdiam dan mengangguk kecil. "Sedikit.."

"Ini demi kenyamanan hidupmu, ketenangan Kyungsoo, dan.. Baekhyun,"

Wajah Luhan mengeras. Tanpa sadar dia mengenggam kuat tangan Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku akan membongkar semua kebusukan Jonghun. Demi Baekhyun,"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Kekasihnya benar-benar seorang kakak yang baik.

"Ma—maaf?"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh dan menemukan lelaki berkulit putih menatap mereka canggung.

"Apa kalian tau dimana ruang dokter anak?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Lee Taemin?"

Dan lelaki itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu tau dimana itu tapi sepertinya Dokter anak punya jam kerja pagi sampai sore bukan?" ingat Luhan. Entahlah, tapi waktu Baekhyun kecil. Dia sering dibawa ke dokter anak ketika sakit dan Luhan pernah membaca di sebuah kertas di dinding tentang jadwal buka dan tutup dokter anak.

"Benarkah? Yah, aku terlambat," lelaki itu mendesah kecewa.

"Kalau boleh tau.. ada urusan apa memang?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau disebut orang yang ingin tahu. Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Oh, astaga Luhan berani bertaruh senyumnya 4 kali lipat lebih mempesona dibanding senyum Sehun.

"Aku Kim Joomyeon, teman Lee Taemin-ssi"

Sehun mendelik sebal. Dia menyenggol lengan Luhan yang masih terpesona oleh senyum Joomyeon.

"Eh? Oh? Ya?"

"Aish," keluh Sehun sambil menutup mukanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum pada Joomyeon. "Aku Oh Sehun,"

Joomyeon mengangguk. "Kau?"

"Lu Han,"

"Ah, salam kenal Lu Han-ssi,"

Luhan mengipas tangannya didepan muka. "Tak usah terlalu formal. Panggil Luhan saja, eum siapa tadi?"

"Kim Joomyeon,"

"Oh, Kim Joomyeon,"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan.

Eh.

Tunggu sebentar.

Siapa?

Kim Joomyeon?

Kim Joomyeon.

Kim—

—Joom

—yeon

Kim Joom—

"Kim Joomyeon!?"

Joomyeon dan Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran.

Luhan memegang erat pundak Sehun. "Dia Kim Joomyeon, Sehun!"

"La—lalu kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kekasihnya memang terkadang bisa menjadi sangat aneh.

"Kim Joomyeon! Kakak Kyungsoo!"

"Oooh... Kakak Kyung—apa?!"

.

.

.

**::TBC::**

* * *

**A/N **: iya terserah. Author pasrah diapain aja. Huhuhu. telat banget ya. he'eh. Author sempet buntu ditengah jalanT..T. Udah gitu author kepikiran chanbaek mulu. Heerrr..

Maaf juga kalo makin lama makin ganyambung ama judul. wak. Tiap mau tidur mau makan mau mandi mikirin, ini kelanjutannya gimana ya... ampe mabok.

Udah panjang belom? Author gabisa bikin yang panjang panjang banget. huhuhu

Oh, yang nanya kenapa author milih Kyungsoo buat jadi syaiton. Ya jawabannya karena Kyungsoo cantik. Baekhyun cantik. Dan mereka uke kaaan. Kalo author pake Song Joong Ki kesannya kok jadi machoT.T. Ya udah sekarang salahin aja Luhan Baekhyun Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka punya muka dua. Cewe cowo diembat. Hm. Iya author tau. TERSERAH KYUNGSOO. BEBAS. LEPAS.

Oh.. ya.. Author lagi suka banget ama K project. Iya tau. Author telat. Telat bingitz.

Itu.. karakter Yashiro Isana.. kok.. sekilas liat jadi inget Luhan ya.. Hm.. iya. reader bilang aja, terserah author. suka suka author aja. ...

Hm, segitu aja. Author lelah :" hem..

Mind Review again?

BigThanksTo :

**ByunnieFan, Park Han Woo, yoonminra, Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOtics, noviradwiasri, Riyoung Kim, InaaKim, Imeelia, Azzelya. Bara,Tania3424, Kazuma B'tomat, kaibaekyeolshipper, hyerinxx, ssjllf, baekyeolssi, Eunsoo, Imeelia, jungsssi, ramiminnie, canyol, Blacknancho, Lkireii0521, ChanLoveBaek, zie, RadenMasKYU, Zie, Astri407, mitatitu, chyshinji0204, Love Couple, 0312luLuEXOticS, ohristi95**

SAYANG KALIAN.

Kiss&Hug:*{}


	6. Chapter 6

**Beep Beep **

**Author : gaemkevin**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Romance, Siblingship**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : LuhanBaekhyun[sibling], Sehun, Kai, and other**

**Pair : HunHan, Kaibaek.**

**Summary : "Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep". Apa itu? Terdengar begitu aneh namun lucu. Apa aku boleh mengangkatnya?**

**Warn : genderswitch![forLuBaek] / Typos / Abal / Gaksherhem / KurangNendang / dan lain lain.**

**A/N : first horror fic i made. Sorry if this to bad or you dont like it. Inspiration from SNSD's new title song : Beep Beep. Enjoy it.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Chapter 5 **

**.**

**Beep Beep**

**.**

.

* * *

_Joomyeon's POV_

_Aku membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Kulihat dia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di meja belajar nya. _

_"Oppa? Kaukah?"_

_Aku tersenyum. "Ya, ini aku," _

_Aku menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan pelan duduk ditepi pinggiran kasur Kyungsoo. _

_"Kyungsoo-ah," _

_"Ya?" dia berbalik memutar kursi putarnya menjadi kehadapanku. _

_"Aku.. apa kau merasa nyaman tinggal disini?" _

_Kyungsoo mengeryitkan dahinya. _

_"Maksudku.. yah.. hng.. apa ya? Aku.. agak kurang nyaman dengan lelaki yang tinggal disebelah," _

_"Setelah 3 minggu kita tinggal disini?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Lagipula kenapa dengannya? Dia baik kok," lanjutnya. _

_Aku terdiam. "Iyasih. Tapi.. aku merasa aneh saja," _

_"Aneh bagaimana?" tanyanya. _

_"Um.." aku menggeleng. "Aneh saja," _

_"Kalau begini malah kau yang jadi aneh, _Oppa_," kekehnya pelan. _

_"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." _

_"Hah?"_

_Aku langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung. "Ti—tidak! Sudah, lanjutkan belajar saja, aku mau tidur duluan,"_

_Aku beranjar dan berjalan keluar. "Selamat malam," _

_"Selamat malam," _

_._

_._

_Aku mengeryit saat menemukan setangkai bunga mawar merah didepan pintu._

_Lagi?_

**_Untuk Kyungsoo. _**

**_Selamat pagi, cantik._**

**_Aku mencintaimu. _**

_Huh, isinya sama saja seperti mawar kemarin. Kemarin. Kemarin. Dan kemarin kemarin._

_"_Oppa_! Sarapan!" _

_"Ya!" sahutku. Aku berlari kecil ke arah dapur. Aku meletakkan mawar itu diatas meja makan. _

_"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh kelopak mawar merah itu. _

_"Menurutmu apalagi? Didepan pintu dipagi hari," _

_Kulihat dia mengeryit. "Sudah keberapa kali.." gumamnya. _

_"Mungkin fansmu?" ujarku. Aku mengambil selembar roti dan melapisinya dengan selai kacang. _

_"Aku tidak punya fans," elaknya. _

_Aku hanya terkekeh kecil. "Yasudah. Penggemarmu," _

_"Terserah. Aku juga tidak peduli," ucapnya. _

_Dan setelahnya kami makan dalam keheningan. Sampai aku meneguk susuku dan teringat sesuatu yang penting._

_"Kyungsoo-ah," _

_"Apa _Oppa_?" tanyanya sambil merapikan meja makan. _

_"Aku mau bilang ini tadi malam. Tapi lupa. Jadi sekarang saja," ucapku. "Aku ada tugas dari Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan pertukaran dokter di _Incheon_. Jadi aku—"_

_"Iya, pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," _

_"Aku belum selesai Kyungsoo," dengusku. "Aku hanya pergi 3 hari. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja selama itu," _

_Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Ayolah. Tahun ini aku 19 tahun. Masa iya aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri saat ditinggal kakaknya pergi sebentar?"_

_"Tapi kau seorang gadis," _

_"Lalu kenapa? Sama saja bukan,"_

_"Aku hanya.. khawatir," _

_Kyungsoo menepuk bahuku. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah _Uisa-nim_," _

_Aku tersenyum. Dan sedikit menghela nafas._

_Entahlah, aku merasa.. ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirku dengan Kyungsoo. _

_Kyungsoo berasa begitu.. Jauh.._

_Joomyeon's POV end_

.

* * *

.

"2 hari setelahnya Taemin menelpon, kalau Kyungsoo_—menghilang,"

"Apa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada polisi?" tanya Sehun.

Joomyeon mengangguk. "Sudah. Sudah beberapa kali, namun tetap saja. Tidak ditemukan apapun. Yang bisa disimpulkan hanya, Kyungsoo menghilang. Itu saja,"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Oh, dan soal kau tinggal di China.."

"Ya, seminggu setelah kejadian aku memutuskan berhenti menjadi dokter dan menikah dengan pacarku di China. Kupikir aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaan disana, tapi dugaanku meleset. Aku bukan warga asli disana, jadi susah sekali untuk hanya menjadi kuli bangunan saja,"

"Jadi kau memutuskan kembali kesini? Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Kami pamit dan memohon pada orang tua istriku agar diperbolehkan. Jadi kami tinggal disini akhirnya. Yah, semoga saja keberuntungan berpihak pada kami sekarang. Lagipula, aku juga masih penasaran dengan motif hilangnya Kyungsoo, walaupun sudah 5 tahun yang lalu,"

"5 tahun yang lalu?!" tanya Luhan terkejut. Astaga dia pikir kejadian ini baru teralami sekitar beberapa bulan atau paling tidak satu tahun ini lah.

"Mungkin penyebab arwah adikku menghantuimu karena tadi kau sempat bilang kalau adikmu mirip dengan adikku kan?" tanya Joomyeon.

"Ya, kupikir sih, begitu.." jawab Luhan.

"Aku pikir Kyungsoo tidak mau adikmu celaka,"

Luhan mengeryit. "Celaka?"

"Aku.. sudah mencurigai seseorang disebelah apartemen dari awal kami tinggal disana. Namanya Jonghun,"

Luhan tersentak. "Ah, dia juga merupakan tetangga kami,"

Joomyeon membulatkan bibirnya. "Pantas saja. Kyungsoo pasti benar-benar tidak ingin adikmu celaka,"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya aku yang menyadarinya—ah bukan Taemin juga, dia menyadarinya," Joomyeon terdiam sebentar dan menarik nafas pelan. "Kalau Jonghun itu menyukai Kyungsoo. Ani, dia menggilai Kyungsoo,"

"Aku.. juga sudah mendengarnya dari Taemin," ucap Luhan. Joomyeon mengangguk, karena dia sudah tau, tadi Luhan bilang bahwa Taemin juga sudah menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo padanya.

"Mawar yang setiap pagi ada didepan pintu itu..?" ujar Sehun.

"Kemungkinan Jonghun yang meletakkannya. Sungguh, itu menjijikan," ucap Joomyeon. "Dia sudah berusia 33 tahun saat aku tinggal disana. Dan dia menyukai adikku yang bahkan baru saja genap 19 tahun? Pedophile,"

"Tapi menurutku ini lebih menjijikan," kata Sehun. "Adiknya," tunjuk Sehun pada Luhan. "Baru berusia 16 tahun,"

Joomyeon membelalak. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati. Dia benar-benar bukan orang baik," ucap Joomyeon.

"Ya. Awalnya aku berpikir dia orang baik. Tapi setelahnya," Luhan menggeleng. Sehun mengelus bahu Luhan kala melihat kekasihnya yang pasti ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo lamban menyadarinya. Mungkin dia sama sepertimu. Dia gadis yang baik, tidak pernah menuduh orang seenaknya. Akhirnya seperti ini, kan. Tapi aku benar-benar yakin kalau Jonghun adalah dalang dari hilangnya Kyungsoo,"

"Bagaimana.. kau bisa benar-benar yakin?" tanya Sehun.

"Laki-laki itu selalu heboh jika apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi saat kejadian dia sama sekali tak nampak. Bahkan 2 sampai tiga hari kedepannya dia sama sekali tidak keluar dari apartemen-nya,"

Sehun terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang berpikir sesuatu.

"Tenang saja Joomyeon-sshi, kami." Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun. "Akan menuntaskan ini semua. Kami berjanji, akan menemukan Kyungsoo dan membawa kabar gembira padamu,"

Joomyeon sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya—"

"Kyungsoo meminta tolong padaku. Aku tidak mengerti. Tetapi aku yakin, perlahan petunjuk pasti akan mengalir dengan sendirinya,"

Joomyeon terdiam. Namun perlahan senyumnya tampak. "Terima kasih. Kalian benar-benar orang yang baik,"

**CKLEK**

"Sehun _Oppa_, Kai bilang dia ingin—"

"Lho? Baekhyun?"

"Joomyeon _Songsaenim_?"

"Hee? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sehun.

"Anak ini yang kuantar ke Ruang Kesehatan tadi siang," ucap Joomyeon.

Baekhyun segera membungkuk. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak sempat mengatakan lebihnya karena kepalaku sangat sakit,"

Joomyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk. "Hanya sedikit pusing, Jie,"

"Jie?" tanya Joomyeon.

"Mereka bersaudara," Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun mendekat. "Ini kakaknya," Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan. "Ini adiknya," tepuknya pada pundak Baekhyun.

"Jadi adikmu yang kau bilang mirip dengan Kyungsoo ini dia?" tanya Joomyeon sedikit terkejut.

"Ya.." jawab Luhan.

Joomyeon merasakan sesuatu bergetar hebat dalam sakunya buru-buru mengangkatnya. Kepalanya terlihat mengangguk-angguk saat menghadapi lawan bicaranya.

"Ng, maaf. Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucap Joomyeon saat mematikan ponselnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Oh, ya.. Silahkan," balas Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit.

**CKRING **

Joomyeon membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh dari dalam saku jaket Luhan.

"Oh, itu milikku," seru Luhan. Tapi gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk merebut kalung yang diberikan kepadanya dari Taemin kemarin.

"Aku.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat benda seperti ini," gumam Joomyeon.

Luhan dan Sehun tersentak. "Benarkah?"

"Um, ya. Agak kurang yakin, tapi aku pernah melihat kalung ini dikenakan oleh Jonghun.. saat kami pertama kali bertemu di apartemen itu,"

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang juga menatapnya terkejut.

"Jadi, apa benar dia yang—"

**DDRRTT DRRRTT**

Joomyeon buru-buru mengangkat teleponnya lagi dan terlihat meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Luhan-_sshi_, Sehun-_sshi_. Aku sedang benar-benar ditunggu. Ini," Joomyeon meletakkan kalung berbandul perak itu di tangan Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa," lambai Joomyeon berbalik menjauh.

"Tungg—ck, bagaimana ini Sehunnie?" ucap Luhan putus asa. "Sedikit lagi padahal,"

Sehun juga mendesah frustasi.

"Jie? Aku.. tidak mengerti.." suara Baekhyun. Hum, ternyata dia masih disana.

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Dengar, Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan seperti ini. Serahkan semuanya pada JieJie. Tugasmu adalah menjaga Kai, dan menyuruh Kai menjagamu. Ingat, kalian berdua harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Jangan sampai Jonghun menyentuh salah satu dari kalian berdua,"

Baekhyun tetap tidak mengerti, namun dia hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah, Jie.."

"Anak pintar,"

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Buka mulut Kim Jongin,"

Kai merengut. Dia membuka mulutnya dengan terpaksa.

"Kau tidak semanis Baekhyun, Luhan," sungut Jongin.

"Memang. Aku kan bukan dia. Lagipula gak ada mutunya aku menjadi manis dihadapanmu, kan?" tanya Luhan sinis. Tangannya kembali menyendok nasi dan sayuran dipiring. "Buka lagi,"

"Ahu behum menhelahnna hahu," ucap Kai kesal. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi sebelumnya. Luhan sedikit tertawa dan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kai.

"Ck, rasa makanan ini pahit. Seperti mengunyah obat saja," ujar Kai sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Siapa suruh kau sakit begini?" tanya Luhan.

Kai terdiam sebentar. "Aku.. tidak sakit Luhan.." lirihnya.

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak enak. "Hm, maaf. Aku lupa,"

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hanya terdengar detingan sendok saat Luhan mengadukannya dengan piring untuk mengambil nasi dan disuapkan kepada Kai.

"Um, Kai," panggil Luhan saat melihat piring makan Kai sudah habis.

"Apa?" balas Kai.

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

"Tanya saja,"

Luhan berdehem sebentar. "Ini soal kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.."

"Oh, itu," Kai terlihat tidak senang ketika Luhan mengungkit tentang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tau. Tapi jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya juga tak apa. Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Baekhyun. Kau tau, dia tipe gadis yang gampang trauma,"

Kai hanya diam. Luhan juga diam.

"Malam itu," Luhan menoleh saat mendengar Kai yang berbicara. "Aku pergi ke apartemenmu. Tidak ada niatan. Hanya iseng, mengingat kau juga sering pulang malam dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana sendirian,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga sering meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dalam waktu lama.

"Aku hendak memencet bel, namun terkejut ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang melolong minta tolong. Aku panik. Tapi setelahnya aku mendengar suara bedebum keras, dan tak ada suara apa-apa lagi. Hening," cerita Kai. "Aku justru semakin kalut. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu karena saat kutekan knop, pintunya terkunci. Aku memukul pintu brak brak brak. Sampai pintu itu terbuka,"

Oh, jadi suara gebrakan pintu itu ulah Kai? Pikir Luhan.

Luhan mengeryit saat melihat Kai yang diam. "Kai?"

"Aku melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan baju serba hitam dan topeng, berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun yang sedang memegang ponselnya,"

"Pria.. hitam?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ya, dia.. membawa sebilah pisau yang dia angkat tinggi-tinggi diudara. Aku yang tau niatnya yang ingin menusuk Baekhyun segera berlari ke arahnya, namun pisaunya malah..hm, begitulah,"

Luhan meringis. Entahlah, rasanya ngilu jika membayangkan itu. "Lalu, apa kau sempat melihat wajah lelaki itu?"

Kai menggeleng. "Dia menggenakan topeng. Segini," tunjuk Kai pada batas antara bibir dan hidungnya. "Tapi wajahnya cukup familiar. Aku tidak mengenalinya karena pandanganku langsung buram. Kurasa Baekhyun bisa mengenalinya, karena dia yang berada didalam rumah bersama pria itu,"

Luhan memegang dagunya. "Sama dengan yang kumimpikan.."

"Hah? Kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Kai bingung.

Luhan menggeleng. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tas-nya.

"Aku ada kuliah siang. Sekarang jam 2, sekolah Baekhyun sebentar lagi usai. Dia yang akan menjagamu setelah ini,"

"Oh, yasudah. Pergi sana, hush hush," usir Kai.

"Tidak sopan. Sudah aku suapkan makan siang juga,"

"Aku tidak meminta, kau yang memaksa,"

"Ck, terserahlah. Aku pergi dulu, ya," Luhan melambai singkat dan menutup pintu kamar rawat Kai.

Luhan berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit dengan tangannya yang mengutak atik ponsel.

**To : Sehunnie**

**Sehun, temui aku sehabis jam kuliahmu di depan gedung apartemenku. **

**Jangan sampai lupa. **

Luhan menekan tombol _Send_. Dia mencengkram erat ponselnya.

"Kau akan habis Jonghun."

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menatap malas pada roti dagingnya.

"Wae? Kenapa hanya dipandangi begitu? Enak, lho," Xiumin yang duduk didepannya memakan roti bagiannya dengan lahap.

"Katanya mau diet?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Chen bilang kalau diet itu tidak bagus. Lagipula dia juga berkata aku cantik apa adanya, kok. Mau gendut mau kurus dia tetep suka," jelasnya dengan pipi merona.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Begini jika Xiumin sudah ingat tentang pujaan hatinya. Waktu istirahat bisa digunakannya untuk bercerita panjang lebar tentang kekasihnya.

Kekasih..

Oh! Kekasih!

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya. **02.20 pm**

"Oh, astaga. Aku benar-benar pelupa," Baekhyun meraih tas yang diletakkan dimeja kantin dan berdiri.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku mau menjaga Kai di Rumah Sakit. Harusnya dari jam dua tadi. Kau sih, acara ajak aku mengobrol,"

Mata Xiumin membulat lucu. "Enak saja! Bukankah kau yang minta ditemani?"

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting. Aku pergi dulu, ya," ucap Baekhyun berjalan menjauh. Dia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Xiumin.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah halte bus. Tapi tiba-tiba di berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hm, tidak ada siapa-siapa," gumamnya. "Padahal sepertinya tadi ada seseorang dibelakangku,"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu cuek. Paling anak kecil yang iseng, pikirnya positif. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya ke halte bus.

Alisnya bertaut ke atas.

"Sepi sekali," gumamnya. Kaki rampingnya berjalan ke tempat duduk halte. Duduk manis sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah. Sudah hampir 30 menit. Tapi bus belum lewat sedaritadi.

_'Jangan-jangan aku ketinggalan bus siang ini,'_ pikirnya kecewa.

Baekhyun mendadak gelisah. Sedaritadi dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dari dia keluar gedung sekolah malahan. Dia pikir anak kecil. Namun kenapa perasaannya jadi was-was seperti ini.

Baekhyun merogoh ponsel di dalam tas nya. Dia berniat untuk menelpon Luhan atau Sehun. Siapa tau salah satu dari mereka bisa menjemputnya.

"Oh, mereka kan ada jam kuliah," ingat Baekhyun. Bibirnya mendecak. Siapa yang harus ia hubungi sekarang?

"Ah!" serunya. Dia menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam tas dan mengambil kertas memo kecil.

_Kim Joomyeon_

_+821xxxxxxxxx_

"Kayaknya aku jadi sok kenal begini," gumam Baekhyun. Dia masih memperhatikan sereret angka itu.

_'Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja,'_

"Terserah. Kan dia yang bilang begitu. Apa boleh buat," Baekhyun mengetikkan nomor itu di layar _touch_-nya.

Entahlah tapi jantungnya jadi berdetak 2 kali lipat. Perasaan was-was nya jadi makin menggila. Dia ingin menengok namun tak ada keberanian.

Matanya melirik sedikit ke belakang. Sesosok siluet lelaki. Astaga, Baekhyun takut sekarang.

Cepat-cepat ia menekan gambar telepon dengan latar hijau diponselnya. Nafasnya terengah menunggu Joomyeon mengangkat teleponnya. _'Angkat kumohon..'_

_"Yobosseyo?"_

"K—Kim Joomyeon-_sshi_?"

_"Ya. Ini aku. Nuguya?"_

"Aku—Aku Baekhyun.."

_"Oh, Baekhyun-ah, ada apa?"_

Baekhyun melirik was-was kebelakangnya. "Bi—bisakah anda menemuiku?" bisiknya. Takut suaranya terdengar oleh penguntit dibelakang.

_"Ah, boleh saja. Tapi aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, sedikit terlambat bolehkah?" _

"Apa..Apa tidak bisa sekarang?" lirih Baekhyun. Ya tuhan, Baekhyun merasa orang itu benar-benar ada didekatnya sekarang.

_"Hm, kuusahakan. Kau ada dimana?" _

"Aku ada dihalte bus. Halte bus dekat sekolah. Kumohon untuk—" mata Baekhyun membulat saat merasakan benda dingin tajam menyentuh kulit lehernya.

**'Kau milikku sayang..' **

"SIAP_HMMPH!"

_"Halo? Baekhyun-ah? Kau kena—"_

— PIIIP

* * *

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin Luhannie?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengangguk.

"Kau sampai bolos jam kuliah seperti ini," gerutu Sehun. Dia paling benci kalau kekasihnya ini bolos kuliah. Sudah otak pas-pasan, belajar ogah-ogahan. Terkadang membuat Sehun geram sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli. Masalah ini harus cepat selesai," putus Luhan. Dia melangkah dan mengutak-atik lubang kunci apartement Jonghun.

Ya, mereka sedang mencoba menelusup.

"Kalau tiba-tiba Jonghun muncul bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Takutan amat sih. Kau ini kan laki-laki," ucap Luhan tegas. Padahal saat merencanakan ini semua Luhan yang kelihatan ragu. Tapi kenapa jadi Sehun yang kelihatan pengecut sekarang?

**CKLEK**

"Dapat!" sorak Luhan. Dia menyimpan kunci-kunci cadangan yang diberikan pemilik gedung _apartement_ kepadanya kedalam tas. Pemiliknya laki-laki, jadi mudah untuk merayu-rayu.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam. Tapi Sehun hanya diam.

"Kenapa Sehuna?" tanya Luhan kesal.

"Aku.. Aku merasakan firasat buruk, Lu," ucap Sehun pelan. Dia memandangi ruang _apartement_ gelap milik Jonghun.

"Bukankah kau pertama kali mengusulkan semua ini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun melengos. "Y—ya.. tapi tidak sekarang, kan? Mungkin bisa—"

"Kapan lagi? Sudahlah, ayo!" Luhan menarik Sehun untuk masuk.

**BRAK**

"Maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya..." ujar Sehun terkekeh canggung. Luhan acuh. Dia mencari saklar lampu didinding.

**PIK**

Luhan mengeryit. Remangnya. Seperti sudah berbulan-bulan tidak pernah diganti.

"Rumah yang aneh," gumam Sehun.

Luhan berjalan masuk.

"Uh, menjijikan. Apa dia tak pernah tau apa itu membersihkan rumah?" sungut Luhan saat menginjak bungkus _snack_ dilantai.

"Lu, lihat!"

Luhan berlari kecil ke arah Sehun yang menggenggam sebuah topeng hitam sebatas hidung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Dia memegang topeng itu.

_"Dia menggenakan topeng. Segini," tunjuk Kai pada batas antara bibir dan hidungnya._

"Sehunnie, Jonghun betul-betul pelakunya," ucap Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Ma—maksudmu?"

"Jongin bilang penusuk itu menggenakan topeng sebatas hidung, dan ini.. ini kita temukan topengnya! Sudah tak salah lagi kalau dia pelakunya!" jelas Luhan menggebu.

"Baiklah Lu, baiklah. Tahan dulu emosimu. Kita harus mencari bukti lain. Satu tak akan cukup," Sehun mengelus pundak Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan perlahan. Hidungnya bergerak.

"Sehun," panggilnya. Hidungnya menempel ke lengan Sehun dan mengendus-endusnya pelan.

"Apa Lu? Kenapa mengendus-endus badanku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau.. belum mandi pagi?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mendelik.

"Enak saja! Tentu saja sudah!" jawabnya kesal.

"Lalu bau apa ini?" tanya Luhan sambil tetap mengendus-endus sekitarnya. Sehun jadi ikut-ikutan menciumi udara hampa.

Dahi Sehun mengkerut. "Seperti bau bangkai. Busuk," ucapnya.

Luhan terus menggerakan hidungnya.

"Eh?" dia menepis dagunya saat ada sesuatu hampa menyentuh bagian itu membawanya menghadap ke arah depan. Tatapannya terpaku pada satu pintu bewarna abu-abu didepannya. Hidungnya mengendus lagi.

"Sehunnie! Disini!" panggilnya. Sehun berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan.

"Uh!" Sehun mengelakkan wajahnya saat hendak menempelkan hidungnya di permukaan pintu.

"Ayo buka," Luhan menggenggam knop pintu sembari menutupi hidungnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Tangan Luhan bergerak_ slow motion_ meneka knop pintu itu.

**KREK**

Kegelapan menyapa mereka. Dan tentunya bau busuk yang sangat menyengat itu.

Tangan Luhan meraba dinding mencari saklar.

**PIK**

"Astaga!" seru Sehun dan Luhan berbarengan.

Dihadapan mereka. Tubuh seorang gadis terbujur kaku di atas ranjang putih didekat jendela. Kulitnya pucat putih kaku dan sedikit membiru.

Luhan melangkah mendekat. Dia menarik nafas berkali-kali untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang tidak stabil.

Matanya membulat besar ketika tau siapa wajah gadis diatas ranjang itu.

"Se—Sehun ini.." Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang juga menampilkan wajah_ shock_-nya.

"Kyungsoo.." lirih Sehun.

Mereka terdiam dalam keterkejutan beberapa saat. Hingga Luhan tersadar.

"Sehun.. Ini benar-benar.. Jonghun gila. Kita harus melaporkan ini semua," ucap Luhan bergetar.

"Dia memang tidak waras Lu," Sehun menyipit saat menemukan pisau dengan darah mengering dipermukaannya.

"Lu, ini.."

Luhan yang awalnya ingin menelpon polisi berbalik ke arah Sehun yang menunjuk pisau berdarah kering tersebut.

"Apa ini Sehuna?"

Sehun terdiam dan berpikir sebentar. "Tidakkah kau berpikir ini.. darah Kai?"

Luhan terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya menebak. Mungkin saja.. Jonghun sengaja meletakkan pisau kotor ini disini.. dan mempertunjukkan ini kepada.." Sehun melirik Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo?"

"Tapi bukankah pembunuh biasanya langsung menandaskan jejak mereka ketika selesai bertugas?"

"Dia bukan pembunuh Lu.." bisik Sehun. "Dia orang gila yang terobsesi pada 2 gadis yang bermuka sama.."

Luhan menelan ludahnya.

"Ja—jadi aku harus apa?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Kita pastikan kalau ini adalah Kyungsoo. Coba kau hubungi Taemin terlebih dahulu," perintah Sehun.

Luhan kurang yakin atas keputusan kekasihnya itu.

"Percaya padaku, Lu Han," ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengambil nafas dan mengangguk. Tangannya gemetar mengetik beberapa angka di layar _touch_ ponselnya.

_"Yobosseyo?" _

"Taemin-ah,"

_"Lu Han?"_

"Ya.. ini aku.."

_"Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu gugup begitu?" _

Luhan melirik mayat Kyungsoo. "A—aku.. Aku menemukan Kyungsoo.."

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada jawaban dari Taemin.

_"Kau bercanda, Luhan," _

Luhan meneguk ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apakah suaraku mempertunjunkan aku sedang bercanda.. Taemin-_sshi_?"

Taemin disebrang sana kembali terdiam.

_"Tapi Luhan, Kyungsoo sudah hi—"_

"Dia ada disini. Mayat Kyungsoo. Di rumah Jonghun,"

_"A—apa?!"_

"Datanglah kesini. Secepat mungkin,"

_"Luhan, kau tidak—"_

PIIP

Luhan berkali-kali menghirup nafas. Dia melirik Sehun yang menatapnya kasih.

"Ini semua akan segera berakhir Lu," ucap Sehun meyakinkan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar. Dan menghubungi pihak polisi,"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah mayat Kyungsoo. Tangannya takut-takut menyentuh pipi halus Kyungsoo yang benar-benar bewarna putih tembok.

_"Dingin.." _gumam Luhan lirih dalam hati.

Tangannya bergerak pelan menelusuri lekuk pipi tirus itu.

"Bersabarlah, Kyungsoo.. Sedikit lagi," lirihnya pelan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar. Luhan dengan pelan melepas tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo dan mengikuti Sehun.

**CKLEK**

"Wah, sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan,"

Luhan dan Sehun terbelalak. "JONGHUN!"

Jonghun berdiri dibelakang sofa dengan seringaiannya yang terlihat menjijikan.

"Kalian terlalu pintar!" puji Jonghun.

Luhan menahan nafas. Bukan. Bukan karena Jonghun ada disini. Tapi karena seorang gadis bersama Jonghun yang duduk dikursi dengan mata tertutup kain hitam dan tangan terikat kebelakang.

Itu—

"BAEKHYUN!" jerit Luhan. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang bersiap berlari menerjang Baekhyun karena dilihat Jonghun yang mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan langsung meletakkannya di leher Baekhyun.

Jonghun menekan pelan pisau itu ke leher Baekhyun dan menyeringai lebar. Bibirnya didekatkan ke pelipis Baekhyun.

"Kalian semua.. ini sudah berakhir.."

.

.

.

* * *

::TBC::

A/N : Akhirnya tau juga gimana lanjutin ini fanfic. Terima kasih ya allah. /bersipuh/ hngg. Maaf kalo bener-bener lama. Otak author buntu sekale akhir-akhir ini. Nafsu ngetik juga sedikit berkurang. T.T

Tapi author sudah dapat pencerahan :'). Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir sekaligus epilog. Maaf kalo ini ff ga nyambung. Huhuhuhuhu. Author udah berusaha sebaik author bisa.

Yang nanya umur Taemin disini.. dia seumuran sama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo 19 tahun. Tapi itu 5 tahun yang lalu. Jadi sekarang umurnya? Berapa tebak:3

Trus yang ngusulin buat laporin polisi langsung tentang Kai yang ditusuk.. kalo gitu ini ff bisa end dari chapter sebelumnya dong :'3..?

Buat **ByunnieFan** iya. Author liat moment Baek Hyun/Jong Baek itu. Greget banget emang. Tapi biasanya author lebih fokus mantengin kaibaeknya. Hew T.T

Jonghun disini itu khayalan author doang... Bukan kpop artis kok... Tiba-tiba muncul aja itu nama. Tring~ gitu..

Oh, buat **Bidadari Ketjeh melet ngakak**. Iya, apapun kemauan kamu. Follow favorite. Ambil sebagian kecil hati author juga gapapa. Makasih ya, sampe ijin segala. Terharu eum.. ahaha:'3

Huhuhu yasudah. Author berterimakasih banget yang menanti ini ff. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. Huhuhu

**BigThanksTo :**

**Imeelia, InaaKim, mumu, , Nbl, cho, zhehoons, mitatitu, noviradwiasri, XiaLu BlackPearl, zie, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst, chyshinji0204, RadenMasKYU, ChanLoveBaek, Riyoung Kim, Bidadari Ketjeh melet ngakak, ByunnieFan, ssjllf, , Ochaaa, chakuchaku felice, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, Love Couple, Park Ha Woo, Queen DheVils94**


End file.
